


Wingéd Falls

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, Multi, Triangle Bill Cipher, winged au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Of the twins, Mabel is the most eager for them to gain their wings.But then Dipper finds the Forest; a refuge for him as he and Mabel enjoy their Summer Break. It gives him a place he feels he can belong, that he turns to daily for a break from everything has to deal with as an awkward Human trying to hide their wings from the ridicule of the real world.





	1. Wings

Dipper and Mabel ran to the door of the Shack, Dipper pausing to scratch the lumps over his shoulder blades as Mabel knocked on the Shack’s door.

The door opens to reveal Stan, who pauses at the sight of them.

“Kids! I thought you weren't here til Monday!’

“It is Monday!” Mabel grins.

“Wow, well, I'll show you your room,” he replies, black wings flapping slightly as he looks at their backs, clearing his throat.

“So, how long left?” he asks.

“About three days!” Mabel grins, “I seriously hope I'm a falcon or a bird of prey! They're so cool! But being a dove sounds more likely because they're peaceful birds…” Mabel rambles on, until Dipper covers her mouth with his hand.

“I'm just hoping mine will be easy to hide,” he states.

 

Wings were always a precursor to puberty, though the process is much like one teething, except there was the weird layer of membrane from whilst the wings were developing, sometimes a bit of blood if the skin where the wings emerge from is not weak enough or is too small a gap for the wings to escape through. It also happened  _ a lot _ faster.

 

Mabel and Dipper soon have their room sorted, emerging for dinner, after which Stan explains about what they will be doing the following day to help around the Mystery Shack; mainly cleaning and manning the register, though on the rare occasion they will be tour guides, should Stan be busy.

It takes about a day for them to settle in, getting to know Wendy and Soos quite easily. Wendy's wings were like the Dunnock’s, whilst Soos’ were similar to that of the Shelduck - just (like normal) Bigger.

 

But then Dipper’s sent into the forest to put up signs, finding a book.

He hides it in his jacket before he heads back to the Shack, the firsts words he had read ringing through his mind.

**_Trust No One…_ **

 

Mabel gets a boyfriend. Norman.

Dipper first thinks he’s a zombie, but then,after much spying, finds out he’s a bunch of Gnomes.

Who want to marry Mabel.

Dipper is quick to save her, using a shovel on the Gnomes as the twins escape to the cart.

They get as far as the shack, before the Gnomes surround them.

Dipper is quick to shield Mabel…

Who uses a leaf-blower on them.

 

Dipper is quick to forget about the warning in the book, after that, reading it through cover to cover, even working on some of the codes! It’s amazing!

 

A week more and they try to find their local version of the Loch Ness, before just giving up and going and fishing with Stan.

 

Two days after this, Dipper wakes up to an aching in his back, finding Mabel out of bed and furiously rubbing at her own.

Dipper blinks, as he realises what might be happening.

“Ohh boy…” he groans.

“What is it?” Mabel asks.

“Wings. Might want to head somewhere easier to clean,” Dipper replies.

“Let's ask Stan!” Mabel runs off, though Dipper grabs her arm, before dragging her outside the Shack.

Stan finds them when he comes downstairs; they're gripping each other's hands, shirts swapped out for their Mum's loose shirts, which exposed the upper back.

“Your wings happening?” he asks.

“Yup!” Mabel squeaks, as Dipper nods.

Stan nods back, before sitting on the porch.

“Came out here to comb out my loose feathers, anyway,” he mutters.

Mabel’s emerge first, two wide spans of brown, which she instinctively flaps to break more of the membrane around the muscles.

“A Robin!” Stan remarks.

Mabel grins, as she folds her wings, finding they wrap around her shoulders and their tips brush half way down her upper thighs.

“Robins are so cute! I love them!”

Stan points to the door, grinning.

“Go wash up, I'll stay here with Dipper,” he smirks.

Mabel nods, grimacing as she tugs one wing round to see how mucky it is.

Dipper's take about seven minutes more, by which time Mabel has showered and is sitting by Stan as he shows her how to locate loose feathers. However, when his emerge, it frankly surprises all three of them.

Mostly Mabel; hers hadn't been painful.

Though Dipper's teeth are gritted when his wings emerge, blood being thrown out onto the ground.

“A starling!?” Stan exclaims.

“Wow!” Mabel grins, as she herself admires the way the light seems to reveal splashes of green and red amongst the black feathers, “You're definitely Dippin’ Dots!”

Dipper looks over.

“I'll go and wash up,” Dipper states, quickly hurrying by.

Any wounds from the wings tearing the skin take an average of one to two days to heal, though there have been times where a third day was needed. It was excruciatingly rare for an operation being required.

Once clean and preened, Mabel comes down with today's shirt cut open and the jumper she had made over the top, reading “Just Fledged!” with a pair of wings spread below the words.

Dipper is back in his usual clothes, though he doesn't modify his shirt, wings poking out beneath as they reach halfway down his lower thigh, a lot slimmer and more compact than Mabel's.

“Hey! You aren't thinking of crushing your wings already?!” Stan frowns.

“Yup,” Dipper frowns, “they're too flashy.”

Stan rolls his eyes.

“They take three days to strengthen! You aren't covering them up until then!” he demands.

Dipper blinks.

“But-” he starts, but pauses when Stan stands.

“You're not crushing then until they've developed. Now are you going to sort it out, or do I let Mabel do it?”

Dipper runs back upstairs…

 

“Woah, cool wings, man!”

Wendy remarks when she finds him standing behind the counter.

Or more, when she actually sees his wings.

Usually, seeing as it  _ is _ Wendy, Dipper would smile and happily accept the praise, but given the fact that his wings were gaining more focus than himself…

“Hey, no need for that face; I'm proud! You're wings are just as cool as my little brothers’!

Dipper looks at her questioningly.

“My family has birds of prey or types of thick woodland birds. My baby bro just got his wings and he's an awesome falcon!” she grins as she joins Dipper behind the register.

“Cool! Well, I'm going to get out the sweeping stuff! Back in a moment!”

Dipper quickly escapes to the supply closet, taking a breath.

“OK, so, it's just three days. I can preen in the forest and just need to wait three days before I need to deal with my wings… OK…”

Dipper huffs as he grabs a broom, soon sweeping away dust and dried mud from the all-too-gullible patrons.

Some time later, when things had filled down to only a handful of tourists, Mabel enters the shop, Dipper almost dropping his broom.

Mabel had bedazzled her wings. Sequins and glitter sparkling.

Wendy's expression says it all.

“Wow! That's… Cool(?)!” Wendy attempts, trying to be nice.

“Aren't they?!” Mabel beams, stretching her wings out, before yelping slightly as dried glue tugs between feathers.

Stan's reaction is a facepalm.

“Mabel, go wash your wings off, your wings look like a pair of disco balls and it kinda hurts my eyes.”

“Sorry Grunkle Stan!” Mabel exclaims.

She runs off…

Half an hour later, Dipper goes to if Mabel's OK, only to find her crying, wings sopping wet as, yes, she's removed most of the sequins, but no, the glitter and smaller sequins were refusing to come off without a good deal of Mabel's feathers.

“Mabel? You OK?” Dipper asks.

Mabel bursts into a fresh wave of tears, as Dipper sighs.

Carefully, he studies his sister's wing, before wincing.

It takes about a week for any wrongly plucked feathers to regrow…

Wait! The Journal!

“I have an idea! Let me just double-check something!” Dipper grins.

Mabel looks over, hopeful, before Dipper's darted away, soon returning with a broad grin.

“I knew it!” he grins, “One of the nearby lakes has a type of algae known for its healing properties! The author himself has also successfully restored his lost feathers with it! Come on!”

Dipper leads Mabel out the shack once she's dry and dressed, instinctively flying them to their required location, where they settle by the water.

“There!” Dipper smiles, pointing.

Mabel scrubs away her tears, smiling, as Dipper tries to grab the algae.

A hand on his wrist stops him.

“My, my, whatever do we have here?” a voice purrs, as a head pops from below the water's surface.

Dipper's face turns to one of surprise as Mabel calls out to him.

Dipper determinedly starts flapping his wings.

The guy below the surface quickly releases Dipper, staring.

“Wow,” they state flatly.

“My sister and I need some of that algae so Mabel can restore her wings,” Dipper says.

“Fine, but I think the algae you want is the type a shade lighter that's right beside whoever little Miss overthere is,” the creature states, before chuckling, “Though for my benevolence, you're talking to me whilst you work!”

Dipper nods, as Mabel adjusts her sitting position on the rock so both can work.

The creature moves to lean on the side of the lake, as the pair work.

“Sheesh, what did you do?!” the creature asks.

“My wings are boring, but now I can't de-bedazzle them!” Mabel replies, hissing as one sharp tug on a sequin yanks out a clump of feathers.

Dipper glances at his journal.

“What are you, anyway?” he asks.

“I'm a Kelpie! Name's Sean!” the creature grins, looking like a humanoid fish with blue tinted skin, silver gills and eyes, as well as soaked-straight navy hair, arms showing thick muscle.

Dipper averts his eyes, Sean smirking as he catches the look.

“How old are you?” they ask.

“We're twelve! Though we turn thirteen at the end of the holiday!*

“Holy-day? So tomorrow?”

Mabel laughs good-naturedly.

“No, silly! Holiday! It means a period of time that we humans take from work to spend time with loved ones and take a break before going back to work!” Mabel grins.

Once all the sequins are gone, they use the algae to heal back Mabel’s wings, Dipper’s eyes sparkling as he gets sidetracked by all the knowledge the kelpie holds, the light shining just so to show the many colours his brown eyes seem to hold with his excited joy at the new knowledge.

Sean props his head on one hand as he watches the children go, before shifting back into his horse form and gliding underwater, a contemplative look on his face as he arrives to where his nest of skeletons is hidden…


	2. Bill and More Mayhem

Dipper is finally able to hide his wings, though he's surprised when Stan hands him a wing-binder.

“Found it in storage,” is all Stan says; they'd just finished preening, seeing as maintaining your wings is like with your hair; preeninging it just about daily is a good idea, whilst washing it is best done around once a week.

Dipper's joy is obvious, as Stan ruffles Dipper's hair to try and maintain his gruff-guy reputation.

For Mabel, he sets her loose in the wax museum… Even if it turned out the statues are actually able to move.

They win by melting them all, Dipper almost getting destroyed by Waxwork Sherlock Holmes as Mabel conquers all the ones left downstairs…

 

Gideon falls for Mabel, though when he's gotten Dipper alone at the warehouse, his curiosity is what has him tearing away Dipper's binder to see Dipper's wings as Dipper instinctively curls up in fear.

It's Gideon's crazed laughter that has him peeking through.

“Well, I'll be! A Starling!” Gideon laughs, before raising his hand to force Dipper into the air to halt any chance of escape… 

Mabel bursts in to find Gideon trying to kill her brother.

“Gideon!” she calls, only just able to stop Gideon from killing Dipper, who's topless and with his wings out.

Mabel saves both of the boys after they fall through a hole in the warehouse’s wall.

Her anger is obvious, as she tells the two off…

 

After visiting Dusk2Dawn, the small family visits the Greasy Diner, only for Dipper to run off when he's teased for not being manly.

Dipper removes his binder, finding it easier to fly around than walk.

He settles by the edge of Sean's lake, the Kelpie emerging in curiosity.

“Yo! Why the long face?”

Dipper turns, before falling off the rock in fright at the sight of the horse head inches from his face.

Sean laughs, changing back into his human form.

Dipper glares, getting back up.

“So what seems to be the problem? Not enough cuddles from your sister? Having to work harder for your keep?”

“My family don't think I'm manly enough.”

Sean stared at him, before chuckling.

“Ohhh!” he grins, “Well, in that case, let your bràthair mòr tell you something!”

Dipper sits by the water's edge by the rock, as Sean moves close to his side.

“Who cares if a boy is manly or a girl is cute?” he grins, “Everyone is perfect in their own way, even if they like boys as a boy or girls as a girl.”

“But-” Dipper starts, Sean shushing him with a finger to the lips.

“I don't know how you humans go, but amongst most of us creatures, loving someone of the same gender just means less kids, but it doesn't mean that person is abnormal or an idiot. It's as if I were to be prejudiced against you just because you're a human instead of just seeing you as a young kid who's got problems.”

“People at school don't think that…”

“You mean those places where young ones get taught?”

Dipper nods.

“Huh. So you're bullied?” Sean tilts his head.

Dipper nods.

“My birthmark.”

Sean snorts.

“You know that signifies your destiny is literally the best out of all of us? Creatures and man alike?”

Dipper shakes his head.

Sean laughs.

“It's a prophetic mark, like your race's wings are. If idiots can't see how awesome having a perfect constellation on your head is, then they can just stuff it. As for being manly; ha! Better brains than brawn, right?”

“But even you're really toned…” Dipper frowns, puzzled.

“I have to be, if I'm to catch the creatures I eat, I require both brains and brawn!” Sean grins, “Though that doesn't mean I can't like girl's stuff; I like styling my hair and dressing up, as well as the fact I find both men and women attractive!” 

Sean waggles his brows, before laughing again.

“Seriously! It's the fact they're scared of what your future will be with all that brain that worries them!” he grins.

Dipper's brow furrowed.

“Don't exactly seem scared to me,” he frowns.

“Just punch the next one to aim for you with all your willpower, then you'll see,” Sean smirks, before changing the topic, “Hey! Want me to wash your wings for you? You can take a nap on that rock whilst they're drying!?”

Dipper looks at Sean, before giving a small smile…

 

Sean waits until Dipper's fast asleep to use the trick he'd learnt from one of the other creatures.

“Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher!” he whispers.

Bill appears, Sean only just able to ensure Dipper isn't woken.

Bill's expression at the sight of the small Starling-boy has Sean's expression lighting up.

“Thought you might want to find out who your Chosen is, I just gave him a bath,, seeing as he needed to relax and not worry about everything for once.”

Bill gives him a look.

Sean chuckles.

“I'm going against my nature so you won't turn me into Kelpie Cake,” Sean shrugs, “I bet I'd taste too salty, anyway.”

Bill chuckles.

“Well, did you get his name?”

“Dipper Pines, sister's the one Giddy-gut’s been chasing after. I'd keep him here for his safety, but he's got a Corduroy in his side.” 

The Demon nods.

“Tell him how to summon me when he awakens, I want to see his mind for myself,” Bill says softly.

Sean nods, smirking.

Bill disappears, as Dipper awakens, the creatures that had paused in wonder at the sight of the sleeping angel with the night sky for wings.

Dipper sleepily rubs his eyes, before starting in surprise.

“It's fine, you were only asleep for a half-hour!” Sean smiles.

Dipper gives him a relieved look, before returning to the Shack…

 

Sean is surprised when Dipper returns.

“I cloned myself so I could come here,” he says.

Are you even allowed out at this hour?” Sean chuckles.

“Only tonight…” Dipper says, frowning slightly.

“Huh, then, let's go to The Dance,” Sean smirks, climbing out of the water.

He towers over Dipper, Dipper looking in wonder at the way the moonlight displays toned muscles, before turning red as he realises Sean is nearly naked but for a loincloth made of seaweed.

“C-Clothes…” he stammers, turning away.

See laughs, as his figure seems to blur, soon looking as though he has tight shorts.

“What Party, anyway?” Dipper asks.

“Jeff finally found a Bride, we're celebrating.”

“Eh?”

“Don't worry, the bride is Shmebulae, Shmebulock found her.”

“Who?”

“A female Gnome from the Unicorn’s area.”

The pair walk in silence, Dipper following Sean…

 

Dipper's fast asleep after his third cup of cordial, Sean letting the small child curl up in his lap as he sits to a side as the other creatures are looking at Dipper in wonder after Sean's gently undone the boy's wing binder so they aren't damaged.

Most of them were already smitten with the boy's gently awkward nature and soft, doe-like features.

To see he is The Prophesized Child, who had quite literally given Shmebulae his blessing… 

Sean takes Dipper home once Dipper's entered REM, Mabel helping him sneak Dipper upstairs…


	3. Crystals and Sweets

When they meet Trembly, the 8½ president is alright with them, until he finds out about the birthmark on Dipper's forehead. Then he is suddenly too guarded.

The twins brush it off as Trembly being Trembly and save themselves from deportation…

 

Mabel gets Waddles, as Dipper “borrows” Blandin’s timetape so he can both spend a day at the fair and a day with the forest creatures; namely the Manatour’s race, which Mabel joins him on with glee.

Watching Blandin get arrested for their crimes, though…

Dipper decides just ignore it; that guy wasn't as good an officer as those who came to arrest him, anyway.

 

Two days later, Sean tells him how to summon Bill, though Dipper also accidentally unleashes Rumble McSkirmish, which results in Sean going all Seelee on the avatar.

“Leave! Dipper! Be! Bòidheach!” is one such comment before he's punched away.

Dipper panics and summons Bill.

The fact Rumble McSkirmish doesn't react, Bill takes one look, pats Dipper's head and burns the computerized construct to atoms.

“See you around! And remember! Reality is an illusion! The Universe is a hologram! Buy Gold! Bye!”

With that Bill disappears, as Dipper falls to his knees, panting as the punch marks on his face drip blood with his tears.

“Sean?!” he asks, scared.

Sean opens an eye from where he lays.

“The lake has that algae, come on,” Sean pants.

Neither notice the annoyed Grunkle who's trying to decide between carrying Mabel from the tower or tail Dipper into the forest…

He decides to help Mabel back to the Shack, first… 

 

When Dipper and Mabel have an accident with the height crystals, Gideon takes full advantage of them, soon having the pair shrunk and in his grasp within seconds, as Gideon cackles, proclaiming to the whole yard about having finally captured the now-tiny Pines twins.

“Now, when I summon Bil, there’s no way he can cheap out on me! His Precious little Starling is now  _ mine _ !” he cackles.

Dipper glances at Mabel, before turning away as he fights down his embarrassment, remembering the large triangular demon.

Sean had told him, after how to summon Bill, how the two of them were related.

To think his soulmate is a Chaos Demon bent on restoring the Chaos of the world…

(He doesn’t really feel worthy; the one way his wings, friends and birthmark can be seen as  _ normal _ , although the idea of a Totalitarian Dictator for a husband doesn't sound entirely fun - the amount of enemies Dipper would have would increase and what of their future together? They only know eachother so much… what if Bill tried keeping him locked up after one incident or something?! What about Mabel and Stan and Wendy?!)

Gideon placing them in his pocket knocks Dipper out of his thoughts both literally and figuratively, carrying them back to his home, putting Mabel in a bag of Gummy Bears as he shuts Dipper in a cage, locking it as he shines a light into Dippers eyes.

“Tell me. How exactly did you come upon this magic item? Hmm? Did somebody tell you about it? Did you...  _ READ _ about it somewhere?” Gideon demands.

Dipper recoils slightly.

“M-my friends in the forest told me!” he forces out, keeping his focus away from his jacket, where the Journal hides.

“ _ Friends _ , huh?!” Gideon lears, Dipper shrinking away, glancing over to see Mabel is too focused on her sweets to help him.

_ Eh?! _

Dipper swallows, as he remembers what Sean had told him before.

“Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher-” Dipper starts frantically under his breath, though he cuts off with a fearful cry as a hand grabs him from the cage’s exit, pulling him out by his wings.

“ _ Tell me _ ,” Gideon growls, as Dipper is thrown down on his front, wing-binder broke open with ease as Dipper tries getting away.

“ _ Bill Cipher _ !” Dipper practically screams, curling up in a ball.

Mabel drops her current gummy bear in surprise as Gideon retracts his hand in fright, the air stirring before there’s soft laughter.

“Well, well, well! If it i~sn’t li~ttle Gideon…” Bill pops into view, wirling his stick, as the humour in his eye goes completely at the sight of the twins. “What are you  _ doing _ ?” 

“I-It’s not what it looks like!” Gideon starts, practically throwing himself away from the twins, as Mabel’s staring, open-mouthed. 

Dipper gives a small whimper of fear as he curls up tighter when he feels Bill gently lifting him up.

“...Growth crystal, eh?” Bill hums, giving a dead stare at Gideon, as he gently cradles Dipper in his hand, the male twin finally starting to recognise him, “On _my_ **_Pinetree_**?”

Gideon imitates a fish, as Bill  _ leers,  _ Dipper looking up as he’s moved so Bill has him behind his back.

“My, it appears you haven’t actually learnt any manners yet in your short, puny life, correct?”

Gideon nods quickly, scared.

Bill holds out a hand, Gideon quickly handing over the torch, before Bill thwacks Gideon on the head with one end of the torch.

“Hurt him again… And you will  _ pay. Severely, _ ” Bill growls.

Gideon nods, as Bill picks up the gummy bears holding Mabel, teleporting them to the Shack, Dipper getting lightly dropped on the ground as Bill tips the bag holding Mabel up, dropping her onto the ground amongst the scattered gummies.

Bill’s displeasure as he restores the twins, then smashes the light, is obvious.

“What were you thinking?” he frowns,propping his hands on his hips as Dipper looks at the ground.

“I didn’t like being called short… It’s not manly…” he replies.

Bill raises a brow.

“And who says what’s manly? You’re a  _ kid _ .”

Mabel’s watching them, puzzlement written on her face.

“As for  _ you _ , don’t you ever look beyond the shits and giggles you get?! Your brother almost got  _ plucked by a pig _ and you appeared no better, chowing down pork gelatin like an  _ idiot _ ?!” Bill growls, Mabel hangs her head, as Dipper’s shoots up.

“I-” he starts.

“ **I** **_will NOT_ ** **let** **_my_ ** **Soulmate be forced to** **_cower_ ** **before** **_anyone_ ** **but** **_ME_ ** **!** ” Bill roars, the trees trembling with his volume, causing his next words to sound like a whisper, “Much less have to see  _ you _ upset!”

The front door of the Shack flies open, as Mabel steps away, eyes on Dipper, as he stares at Bill.

“Bill…”

Bill curses, and disappears as Stan calls out to them, Dipper gripping his hands in fists, before he flies into the forest, Mabel calling out to him as he retreats to Sean’s Lake to think…

 

Dipper makes up for terrifying both his family members by giving Mabel a fresh bag of gummies and letting Stan give him more labour...

 

 

Summerween swings round, the kids having fun in the shop, before the actual night arrives, Dipper studying the cheap candy for a moment, before glancing at Mabel and giving a shrug, placing the bowl on the windowsill by the door, tossing the ones that weren’t so great in the trash.

Mabel runs up with Grenda and Candy, wanting to dress Dipper up.

“Look! It’ll even hide your wings!” she grins, indicating the hollow back of the peanut butter costume.

Dipper gives her a small smile.

“I think I’d rather go and visit Sean; he wanted to show me something,” Dipper says softly.

Then Robbie and Wendy call by on the way to Tambry’s party, both twins politely refusing.

Then a tall guy calls by.

“...What are you?” Dipper asks politely after pausing to look at him.

The creature caves after a moment of the innocent eyes gazing up at him.

“I am all the wasted candy of the world!” the creature crows, “Any and all wasted candy, thrown away due to others hatred of me, ammasses into my form!” 

Dipper listens quietly as the creature wails and cries, before smiling.

One Demon-summons later, and Bill’s friend teeth has gained a nice evening meal as Dipper and the girls were being taken Trick-or-Treating by a now-human-form Demon, gold wings sparkling as he follows behind the pair, his form that of a tall fourteen year old.

“I have to fit my cute Pine Tree’s age!” Bill had smiled, booping Dipper’s nose, as he arrived with Sean, who Stan had decided to trust the kids with.

Then, when the bell on top of the museum chimed midnight, the lantern candles all blown out, Bill had stopped Dipper and kissed his forehead.

Dipper had turned bright red, running and hiding behind Sean as he peeks round, embarrassed, at Bill, the girls squealing at the sight.

Bill tips his hat, the fabric falling from under its brim ruffling gold hair as he smirks, revealing pointed teeth.

“It appears it’s time for me to get back to work…” Bill hums, smiling at his little Pinetree, before disappearing…

After Mabel almost fails as a Boss, Bill takes on the job as Mr Mystery and Sean pretends to be an exhibit, Bill and Sean having a bit of by-play to entertain the visitors, switching things up every time so anyone going round again would have something new to hear.

By the time the Shack closes, they have three jars of cash and one fake, overflowing box of “Donations”.

Needless to say, they won… 


	4. Brainwashing and Dinosaurs

After they fall down a wormhole and tell eachother stories, Dipper gets a job at the pool to help out Wendy, the only other person acting as a lifeguard there, but almost loses his job when Mabel needs help saving Mermando, though thankfully it’s Mabel who gives Mermando the kiss of life; they all knew Dipper’s “taken” status.

Bill turns up as Mermado is finally in the ocean, cuddling Dipper close as he removes any trace of a break in/out.

“Tomorrow, you’re quitting your job,” he states.

“Huh? Why?” Dipper asks.

“I want you where I can see you, without anyone else in my way,” Bill hums, as he gives Mermando a “Don’t talk” look…

Dipper does quit that job, as Bill starts courting him i his dreams, whilst he is napping in the su drying his wings after going to see Sean to preen and clean his wings.

It is there that Bill tells him to “Avoid the rug of the secret room,” which Dipper passesalong upon seeing the carpet in the room Soos uncovers.

 

Then, they find out Robbie is brainwashing Wendy into dating him.

Dipper wants to tell, asking Sean about it when he goes to preen, letting the gnomes take his shed feathers for their own things.

It’s after this that he goes to see Wendy.

“Wendy…” he asks.

“Yes?” she asks, looking over, “Oh, hey, Dipper! Robbie’s gone to grab ice cream, ‘sup?”

Dipper squirms,.

“If you knew someone who was getting brainwashed, but you didn’t want to upset them, but still wanted to help them… What would you do?” he asks at last.

“I’d punch the guy doing it in the face, but given the fact you're not the strongest, I’d show the person being hypnotized what’s happening.”

Dipper hesitates.

“So, say...It were _this_ on reverse revealing a thing for hypnotizing _you_ …” Dipper curls up slightly, scared of what would happen next as he shows her the tape-recorder and CD.

Wendy goes silent. As Dipper watches.

“Hey, Wendy!”

Dipper looks at his feet, as Robbie recognises the CD and Recorder.

“What…” he starts.

“ _You are under my control. Your mind is mine._ ” Robbie’s voice is clearly audible with the rewinded tune.

Robbie drops both ice creams as he quickly starts making excuses, trying to grab Wendy, who shoves him away.

"You... _JERK_!" she roars.

Dipper watches with horror as Wendy thoroughly chews Robbie out, before collapsing back on the bench she was occupying as Robbie shoots Dipper a poisonous look as he stalks off.

"...I'm sorry..." Dipper says softly, as he lets the CD still in his hand fall to the ground.

If it made them both so upset, maybe he shouldn't have done it?

Wendy looks at him, before pulling him close.

"At least one of my boys isn't a two-faced jerk..." she mutters.

Dipper gives a tiny smile at that, remaining silent as he lets Wendy mourn...

 

She's over it after some time, the twins and Wendy soon up to their usual antics, as Dipper sees Wendy slowly gaining her smile again.

It makes him feel appear.

 _Maybe the truth isn't so bad to face, after all..._  

 

 

Then, something starts terrorising the town, before a pterodactyl flies down when Stan had left Waddles outside, kidnapping the pig as Dipper and Soos see it fly by from an upstairs window, running out of the Shack to try and see it.

"Oh no! Waddles!" Dipper exclaims, seeing the red wool on the ground.

"It took Waddles!" Stan exclaims in horror.

Then, if things couldn't get worse, Mabel arrives back, landing smoothly as she folds her wings.

"What did you say about Waddles?" Mabel asks, before gasping, "You didn't... Leave Waddles outside?!"

Stan spins a tale of the pterodactyl bursting into the living room and kidnapping the pig, though Dipper can see the still-whole wall for the living room.

Dipper starts undoing his binder, unclipping it at the front carefully, before quickly running inside, soon re-emerging with his wings out.

"We're getting Waddles back, I'm going to ask Sean if he knows where the pterodactyl might be."

"Why not just follow the trail he left?!" Mabel replies, "Waddles is such a smart boy!"

Dipper blinks, before smirking.

"Race ya," he grins.

"Ooh! Bet you can't beat me!" Soos whoops, before zipping off.

Mabel sidles over to Dipper.

"Are you sure we should brig him along?"

"He's cool," Dipper shrugs.

Mabel reminds him about the crystal ball, window and fairy, Dipper cringing at that last one.

"Oh... That..." he winces, before shrugging, "To be honest, Shmebulock has done worse,"

Mabel gives him a questioning look as he shoots off, Stan and Mabel quickly following...

 

To an abandoned Church, where they bump into Old Man McGucket.

"Old Man McGucket?! What are you doing here?!" Mabel exclaims.

 

"You'll never believe me! Now I was doin' my hourly hootnanny- Deedly doo ding dang!" McGucket dances for an example, Stan scoffing, "When this enormous wing-ly critter stole my musical spoons and flew lickety-split into the abandoned mines down yonder!"

McGucket points.

"Need someone to come and sing songs for ye?" he smiles.

"No thanks," Stan grumbles.

 

McGucket ends up coming, anyway, the elders helping to ensure the kids don't open their wings too early or too late, so they'd not get hurt.

Dipper succeeds, after weeks of swooping around the forest with the other feathered forest creatures, though Mabel accidentally opens her wings too late, shooting into Dipper and Soos.

"Sorryy..." she whines.

"It's cool," Soos smles, as Dipper gives her a thumbs up as they get up again.

It's then they find multiple petrified creatures, though there's a distinct hole where the pterodactyl would have been.

"That explains it!" Dipper grins, "They were all petrified, but the summer heat melted the pterodactyl out of its sap-incubator!"

But then Stan's lie is revealed, as Soos loses their path, Dipper scolding him as Mabel scolds Stan...

Before Old Man McGuckets says about mending the lantern, revealing the pterodactyl.

The group return to arguing after their initial burst of fear, before Waddles beaks it all up by calling out to them.

Mabel runs to the pig, hugging it close as they realise they've run into the pterodactyl's nest.

Obviously, the pterodactyl isn't pleased, swooping down on them, before Waddles accidentally knocks him over the edge into a pit of mushrooms and mud, his hat stolen by the pterodactyl.

Meanwhile, one of the eggs hatch, McGucket being eaten by the baby dino.

Down below, Stan recognises exactly why Mabl loves her darn pig, as it gives Stan its own version of doggy eyes.

"Damn it!" Stan roars, before going to attack the pterodactyl, fists swinging...

 

Soos gets a plan as he's looking at the pterodactyl.

"Guys! Stand behind me!"

"What?!" Dipper exclaim.

"I may usually e wrong, but right between that dude's eyes is their blindspot!"

"If you're wrong-" Dipper starts.

"Guys!" Soos insists, the twins doing as they're told.

It works, as they back away...

Before the pterodactyl baby turns its head, noticing them when it's about to go for something else as food.

It jumps, as the others turn, stuck in the middle of the walkway.

Mabel tries flying, but her wings are wide enough for the dino-baby to see, flapping up and knocking her back down.

"Mael!" Dipper exclaims.

"LEAVE MY KIDS ALONE YOU DUMB BIRD!"

"Stan?!" Mabel exclaims, as they turn to see Stan, wings spread, black feathers shining, as he punches the Mother-dactyl in the face from where he sits on its back, before taking advantage his position to distract the mother with her child, jumping off as the Mother rushes to get its reptilian chick back to its nest.

They escape the way they came, the old church falling on top.

"Wait! Mr McGucket!" Dipper exclaims, turning back, finding only rubble.

A moment later, however, the rubble sturs, before McGucket leaps out, his Rooster-feathers crumpled as he cackles.

"I GOT MY SPOONS!" he crows, either hand holding a magic spoon stained in red, before he flops over.

"...He'll be fine, let's go home," Stan grumbles, as they return home...


	5. Foolish Fools

Dipper hates doing chores, but he doesn't mind when he has to deal with the rodents; living half the time in the forest had given him quite a new perspective on them.

Which is why, when he had to go and deal with the bat, he merely held out an arm towards it, letting the innocent-looking creature sniff him, before hopping onto his arm, using its little claws to climb onto his head.

Dipper grins, as he heads through the living room whilst taking it outside, smiling at Mabel and Stan when they  _stare_ at him.

"Like you said, Mabel, they  _are_ more afraid of you than you of them!"

Soos looks at him in shock, as Dipper then sees the way Stan looks at him, not entirely leased.

Dipper consciously lets it go as Stan being Stan, but internally files it away with the other things his family had ever done...

 

A while later, Soos, Mabel and Dipper are cleaning the kitchen together after the bat had destroyed parts of it.

"The sink's clogged. Dipper, get in here and fix it!" Stan calls from upstairs.

Dipper looks up from where he's sweeping, frowning.

"Why doesn't he ask you guys to do stuff?!" he whines.

"Dipper, Stan's personality is one of life's great mysteries. Like whether or not it's possible to lick your own elbow," Soos replies, as he finishes up with Mabel.

"I bet you  can't!" Mabel exclaims.

"I bet I can!" Soos relies.

"Soos! Soos! Soos!" Mabel chants, as the two leave, Dipper sighing as he heads upstairs...

 

Gideon grins evilly down at the picture of Stan, eyes crossed out.

"Heh, think you can get one over me, do you? Not with what  _I_ have!" Gideon grins, as he opens Journal 2, "You think that combination's safe in your mind, Stanford? We'll see what my new minion has to say about that!  _Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium_!"

What he doesn't know, is his pause for laughter attracts none other than Soos and Mabel.

" _Egassem sdrawkcab. egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab_!"

There's  a burst of light.

"Bill?!" Mabel hisses, as Bill floats down.

"Oh? And whatever are you calling me for  _this_ time?"

"I want the code to Stan's safe!"

Bill crosses his arms.

"Dipper's Granduncle? What makes you think I'll go after him when that would just upset my cute Pinetree?"

"Because, once without a place to live, someone will have to take him under their wwing... Don't you want him closer to you, forever?!" Gideon grins hopefully.

Bill _stares_ , before cackling.

"Oh, but you have something terribly wrong in that little mind of yours!" he cackles, before doing a one-eighty as he turns black with a red eye, zipping so his leering over Gideon, eyes locked.

"None of them are as _selfish_ as _you_ , Teli-tent," he growls.

Gideon whimpers as Bill appears to disappear...

Before popping back up a moment later.

"Oh! But!" he seems to grin, "If you do happen to fulfil that, please inform me so I can personally tear your head off your piggy shoulders! Though I apologize to Waddles, Mabel's cute pet, for likening you to such a handsome creature as him!"

Bill disappears with the circle, as Mabel gawps, before grabbing Soos as they run back to the Shack quietly...

 

Gideon paces around his room, angered.

"Stupid Dipper! Stealing my pawns!" he roars, knocking the things on a shelf onto the floor, "I _will_ have my re _venge_!"

Gideon slams his hands on the top of his vanity table, staring at the book before him.

A grin slowly curls up over his lips.

"Oh, but maybe, _maybe_ , a certain fool can learn their place..." he chuckles, pushing Journal 2 out of the way to reveal a shabby, dark-leather-covered book that looked completely out of place on the nine-year-old's desk.

Flipping it open, Gideon flips through moth-eaten pages to one detailing " _ye Morpheus curse"_, a contingency plan forming within his mind, as he smirks, picking up the book as he leans against the table, silently mouthing the ritual as he starts to study...

 

Dipper is chopping wood when Stan comes outside, grinning as he sees the empty drive.

"Customers are good, but it's short times like these that are the greatest; you can revel in your money!" he grins.

Dipper glances away, before freezing as he sees the white pompadour, mouth moving as he's focusing on Stan.

Dipper turns, seeing the circle below Stan, starting to sputter to life.

"Grunkle Stan!" he exclaims, running over, catching Stan by surprise long enough to knock him out of the circle as he feels the magic within it activate.

Stan's eyes widen in shock as there's a flash of silver light, before Dipper flops to the ground.

"Kid!" he exclaims, running over as Gideon growls, watching as Mabel emerges at the sound of Stan's panicked yells, before they rush Dipper inside, Soos and Mabel soon swooping out the door as they head into the forest.

"Oh? Even better!" Gideon chuckles softly, waiting for the perfect moment to strike...


	6. To The Dreamscape!

 Sean's face pales as soon as he hears the crashing bushes, Mabel crashing into one of the trees with her lack of flight control, followed shortly after by the fat guy from Summerween.

"Dè fo shealbh?!" he exclaims, the foul language thankfully coming out in his home language.

"Sean! Sean! Dipper stopped Stan from getting his with a curse and now he won't wake up!" Mabel practically screams.  


Sean is leaping out of the water in one bound in his horse form, snorting for her to show him, as she climbs on his back, the group charging back...

 

Bill is floating in the mindscape, minding his own business, when he feels the tug of being Summoned.  


the fact it's Sean, with an all-too-recognisable person beside him...  


"Damn it," he curses, before stepping through into the Human's Realm, entering his own human form as he does so.

Stan stares at him.

"What's wrong?" Bill asks.

Sean points behind him, the golden-winged being turning.

Dipper is passed out on the couch.

"...Explain," Bill orders.

"He got hit with a curse that's knocked him out."

Bill scowls, crouching down by his Pinetree, gently picking up his hands in his, before touching his forehead with his own...

...

Bill gently pulls back, tucking the blanket around Dipper.

"A sleeping curse," he states, annoyed.

"Can you get rid of it?!" Stan demands.

Bill glances over, remembering the last time the former (and, maybe, future) twin had been in such a situation.

"I am a Dream Demon, not a Miracle Worker... But what this curse does is lock the spirit of the person into their mindscape. I'll go to his mindscape and find him there. I'll give you the spell if you want to come along," he says, sitting beside his soulmate, long, dark-skinned fingers gently running through his soulmate's hair.

"...In return for my aid, you will protect Mason "Dipper" Richmond Pines until I say otherwise," Bill states, hand lighting up in flames.

Sean is quick to grab his hand, nodding silently.

Bill smirks, allowing his slightly-more-pointed-than-normal teeth to show.

"Good," he says...

 

Twenty minutes later, the group is walking through Dipper's mindscape.

"Where are his memories?!" Sean asks, surprised.

"The trees; my little Starling is a very clever Queen," Bill hums.

"Queen?!" Stan asks, as Bill smirks over at him.

"Look at my page in the third journal when you find it, using that old code you have locked in your desk," Bill hums, cane lit in flames as it floats beside him, pointing their way.

"So, we're finding Dipper?" Mabel asks.

"Yup!" Bill grins, before pausing, as they enter a lush field of grass, at the heart of which a tall tower stands, the only features visible from where they are being the chained and locked door at the bottom, as well as the jutting-out, lighthouse-roof-like windows, over which bars seem to stretch.

The cane points up.

....

"So! Who's up for charging through, and who's up for playing Rapunzel?" Bill grins.

As they look, a figure comes to the window, as Mabel swoops up.

"Rapunzel it is!" Bill grins, shooting after her, as Sean, Soos and Stan follow.

 

Dipper didn't know what was going on when he woke up in his Dream's Tower-house.

However, now it had bars over the usually-free window pains, and the trapdoor that was usually there had disappeared.

"Eh?!" he mutters, standing...

Before falling over again.

Glancing back, Dipper frowns at the sight of a silver chain attaching his right ankle to his bed.

As though sensing his wish to move, the chain glows, allowing him the room to stand and walk around his room.

It is empty, but for the curtained off bathroom and cupboard, both of which only usually appeared in his weirdest dreams.

"Huh..." Dipper mumbles, before returning to his bed.

Maybe he should wait it out...

...Which he feels isn't working a moment later.

So he tries pinching himself...

...Which also doesn't work.

"Eh?" he mutters, before he hears a tinkling...

...A chain is now wrapped around his left wrist.

"Oh boy," he mutters.

Standing, Dipper reaches his window, trying to figure a way out, before shrieking lightly as he's tugged back to his bed.

"Seriously?!" he roars, annoyed.

Dipper starts tugging at the chain, though it just seems to start multiplying.

"Let me out! Bill!" he calls.

" _Yats_..." something seems to breathe.

Dipper panics, tugging at the chains, as he sees something stand over him, grinning too broadly for his liking.

" _Peels, Senip..."_ it seems to whisper in his own voice, Dipper fighting hard, as his world starts fading, seeing the creature walk to his window.

" _Ereh era, Nuf Woh..._ " it hums, as Dipper's lids grow heavy, the edge of his hearing catching the sound of a determined roar from outside...


	7. Finding Dipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought this episode would just be 2 chapters...  
> Nope, it's merged with the last episode of the season and formed something Larger and gotten Darker!...  
> (Have fuuun ;D)

Bill's wary when his cane doesn't point at the Dipper now watching them from his place on top of the bed.

Obviously, Stan noticed, too; ex-criminals always retain the sharpest observation.

Sean crosses his arms; Soos was holding him bridal-style and the kelpie was obviously feeling annoyed on many levels, so when he also sees the cane pointing elsewhere, his impatience starts showing.

"That's not Dipper," Stan frowns, crossing his arms.

"If I have to let myself be carried like a foal any more than necessary, I will personally shred the person who caused this to bits," Sean growls.

"Sorry, dude," Soos replies.

"Where would you hide treasure?" Bill asks, already knowing the answer as he looks over, Soos pausing at he sees them.

"Well, I like hiding my punk CDs beneath my Pop..." the cuddly caretaker says.

"The treasure is always below a fake," Stan replies, nodding, "Though then I'd always put an extra layer of security."

Mabel is already smashing at the glass with her fists.

"In that case, we best tread carefully..." Bill hums, swooping down, "Shooting Star, I advise you to move back."

Mabel gives him a _look_ , before turning back, thinking.

"How do I know you'll not try to kidnap Dipper?!" she frowns.

"Because if Dipper doesn't have times of consciousness, his soul will be separated from his body and he'd effectively die. I'd rather put a bullet through my eye," Bill flatly states.

Mabel hesitates, only moving after Stan nods, Soos giving her a half-shrug, given he's holding Sean, who just gives her a deadpan look.

Bill smirks, before flipping and smashing the glass with the heal of his shoe, flames lighting as he holds the hole open.

"Bill!" the fake exclaims, only now reacting.

Bill blinks as he smells fake-Dipper, a frown covering his lips.

"You aren't real," he says.

"Bill?!" fake-Dipper gives him a hurt look.

"Dipper!" Mabel hugs the construct, knocking it down, before registering something as she pulls back.

"Why aren't your wings in their binder?"

"Eh?" Dipper replies, "Why would I? This is my mindscape."

"And you know that, how?" Bill asks.

Dipper moves to speak, before Sean just _tears_ open the constructs neck.

" _Where's the real Dipper_?!" Sean roars.

"S-Sean..." fake-Dipper whimpers, as Mabel screams in horror.

"Oh, give it up already! My Dipper is always really awkward about people touching his wings without his permission! Real Dipper wouldn't know he's in his own mindscape and _you forgot Dipper's birthmark_!"

Fake-Dipper pauses, before chuckling.

"Awww, I wanted to play," it grins, before standing, head hanging off its shoulders by just weakened bone and the little amount of muscle left.

Stan, meanwhile, had the common sense to use the mayhem the others caused as an excuse to tail the cane, so when fake-Dipper stands up again, there's the sound of splintering, the others turning to find Stan had punched a hole through the floor and was now yanking open what appeared to be a hidden trapdoor in the floor.

Mabel is through in seconds, before they hear a scream.

Stan is quick to go through, followed by Sean, then Soos, as Bill lights fake-Dipper on fire, burning it to a crisp.

"There is only one Mason "Dipper" Pines, and he is _mine_!" Bill growls, before following the others...

 

Into a realm of Dipper's Nightmares.

"...Ohhhh, clever Pinetree," Bill grins, though his grin is menacing, "Shame this curse decided to lock you _here_..."

He shifts back into his triangular form, floating above the others as they survey the "room" that was full of Death; dead tree-stumps torn up, grass scorched to ashes, the sky even an eternal chain of explosions as corpses of creatures and people alike are scattered about.

Mabel is standing over their dead parents, bodies cut to pieces.

"Wow, not even a filter!" Bill hums, as his cane returns to him, though still pointing and moving, acting like a dog on a leash when it smells its favourite owner.

Bill is quick to follow, as his form flickers from gold and black to red and white as they find Dipper in another clearing, where the bodies of the Shack members are scattered, even Waddles and Gompers.

Dipper is chained to the ground, as a figure is laughing hysterically not that far from him, Sean's eyes narrowing as he recognises the sounds of his own death.

"Dipper!" Mabel calls, scared, as she runs forwards, Dipper looking up.

Even his wings are clasped in irons, his binder torn up behind him, as the figure obviously notices him.

 _" **He'S MiNe! MiNe mInE MiNe!!** "_ it roars, bounding over like a humanoid wolf, as Mabel recognises him.

"Mr Mitchell?!" she gasps, as the man stands, suit ruffled slightly as he stands over them, eyes darkened shadows as Dipper flinches, chains tinkling, as the nightmare-copy of the teacher seems to loom over her.

"I wonder how your soul would taste... Your History credit's very poor without your brother's aid, right~?" it hisses with broken, scratchy laughter, "Let Teacher make it all better..."

"No!" Dipper gasps, his voice scratchy, as Sean quickly kicks the creature away, the kelpie having darting forwards to tear it to pieces, though the fake-teacher is obviously even-matched to Sean as Stan roars, joining in.

"Grunkle Stan?!" Dipper gasps, "Who's there?!"

Bill floats down, gently touching Dipper's hand.

The fact Dipper flinches, before whimpering as he tries reaching for Bill with his bound hands has Mabel _pissed_.

"We're getting him out of here!" she growls, as the teacher only just blocks one of Stan's punches, kicking Sean in the face as it yanks on one of the chains at its feet, Dipper's hands flying up as Bill sees the fact that just below the 'cuffs behind Dipper's wrists, Dipper's actual wrists are tied together at the joint with a tie.

Dipper instinctively freezes as soon as "Mr Mitchell" has his hands on him, nails like claws as one holds a knife.

Dipper trembles.

"Not even you can have him after me, his gum was the sweetest~..."

Tears slip along already-marked tracks as Dipper whimpers, terrified.

Stan roars in anger at the sound of the analogy.

" _YOUUUU_!" he roars, finally cracking open the creature's Skull with both fists as Sean quickly tugs Dipper away, Bill clicking the chains open as he gently pulls Dipper close, the boy flailing weakly as Bill carefully shushes him.

Dipper curls up closer when he finally registers Bill's not upset with him.

"Who cares about some stupid gum? You're my Soulmate, like I'll let you get hurt just because of what someone else says or does."

Dipper gives him a look.

Bill shifts back into his human form to peck Dipper's forehead.

"Let's get you home, we can talk there," he says gently, before teleporting them all back...

 

Right into an explosion...

(Sean finally gets a meal, even if he complains about having bleached hair in his teeth afterwards...)


	8. Cops and Robbers (Pt.1)

That morning, Dipper returns to find Stan awkwardly standing to a side as men in suits are hunting through their home.

Dipper is immediately on guard.

"Grunkle Stan? What's going on?!" he asks, scared.

"Dipper, stay close," Grunkle Stan says, as the trio watch the two operatives search their home.

"But we haven't done anything?!" Dipper replies, frowning.

The two men finally emerge.

"We apologise, it appears nothing of suspicion is here, however, we will be returning if we feel you're hiding anything," the leader of the duo states, before his eyes fall on Dipper, "My name is Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger, if you ever find anything weird, please call us."

Dipper nods silently, not trusting himself to speak as he keeps his eyes away from the forest.

As soon as they're gone, Dipper tears the card in half.

"The Forest is Mine," he mutters, before Mabel sets on him about the karaoke planned...

 

Dipper is talking with Sean, strolling through the forest, when they feel something seem to wrap around them.

"What?" Dipper asks, wings automatically folding.

"Oh? Apparently we've got the Forest King's attention," Sean chuckles.

"Forest King?!" Dipper asks, surprised.

"He's really lazy, but if you catch his attention you best be on your best manners, given the fact he _is_ able to manipulate the whole forest," Sean smiles.

"Wow!" Dipper smiles.

Sean chuckles, offering an arm.

"Shall we go?" he smirks.

Dipper rolls his eyes, just holding Sean's arm, Sean smirking, before letting his arm hang loose so he can ensure he doesn't lose Dipper amongst the trees...

 

The man waiting for them sits on what seems to be a closely-monitored-in-growth tree, seeing as the main trunk seems to form a seat, with the branches curling up like the arms and back of said chair.

Sitting within it, a man with his bear reaching the forest floor and full of ivy sits, clothed in green made of the same fabric the Dwarves wear.

"Hello?" Dipper asks, as Sean bows, forcing him to bow as the old man looks up.

"You are the boy the forest speaks of," the ancient man smiles.

"Y-yes," Dipper replies, embarrassed about forgetting about all that stuff Mabel had shown him to do with royal treatment.

Well, there is a highly-slim chance of ever meeting royalty, so...

"You may rise," he smiles, "I merely wish to know your loyalties."

"Y-yes, Sir! If I may say, the forest feels like a home more than anything," Dipper says awkwardly.

Sean sends him an encouraging smile.

"W-well, I live with my Grunkle and just beyond the Forest's borders, at the Shack. I have two other friends there, Wendy and Soos, who're more like elder siblings for Mabel and I, even if Soos is old enough to actually be more like that cuddly Uncle..." Dipper replies, "Um, also, there's Bill Cipher, but he's really nice as long as no one steps on his territory!"

Dipper gives his warmest smile, Sean's expression freezing as he sees the way the old man is enchanted.

"May I be so bold as to ask why you requested both of us, My Laighe?" Sean asks, carefully moving to show his protectiveness.

"Yes; you know that my daughter has long since left... I believe it's time for me to get over my pain and start planning for the future. To start I need to know if any have been trying to control my home on my place; I knew you were the one to ask, by summoning you with this young boy, I can both meet the one of that fifty-year-old prophecy, as well as ask you about things at the same time... To know you two are already friends..."

"My Laighe," Sean fakes his pleasantries; no way did he see this man as a proper King.

At least the old dirtbag doesn't know Gaelic.

The old man hums, leaning back in his throne.

"Leave me," they say at last.

Sean bows, Dipper quickly following the kelpie's actions, before they leave.

The old King leans back.

"Now," he hums, two vines extending from the dirt with the required number, "To create a test..."

 

The second time the men show up, it has Dipper grabbing Journal 3, as he flicks through.

The first spell that seems to be to do with protection has him quickly running out.

The fact he can see them heading for the forest...

Dipper quickly starts chanting, attracting the men's attention, as Dipper feels his emotions curling through him with... Something, as hew finally finishes the spell.

He'd only meant to summon one Zombie.

Instead, he summoned a Hoard.

Dipper is quick to run to the house, as Sean exits the forest, glancing at the two agents, snarling quietly.

"Indoors, now!" he yells.

"What?" Dipper exclaims, as he's picked up, party-goes fleeing as they disappear indoors.

Sean is boiling, as they try to figure out a solution, Mabel using a black-light, which tips off Dipper, soon finding a three-part-harmony is required.

"Well, get on with it, then!" Sean demands.

"Hey, dudes, don't mind ifI eat your brains, right? Though, Sean, things are cool with you."

Sean chuckles.

"Well, I think I know how to buy you time," he grins, as he raises his sharp, pointed nails.

"I'll set up the machine!" Mabel cheers, running off.

"Mabel!" Stan calls.

So, as Sean's tearing into the undead trying to climb the house, kelpie genes acting as his own protection and leaving him with a wolfish grin, the three members of the Pines Family sing on the roof of their house, destroying and putting the Zombies back to rest.

"Oi! I _was_ going to scold you for using magic, but that was fun!" Sean calls, before Soos falls out the door, groaning.

"I feel _baaad_ , dude..." he groans.

"And Soos is back to normal!" Sean adds, "Nice Syren's voice, brat!"

Dipper gives him a puzzled look, as Sean smirks, before turning away, face turning hard as he heads back to the forest.

"What the hell is that fool planning?!" Sean curses, as he finds the two agents distracted by Toby Determined.

Sean growls in the back of his throat, before going to sulk in the swamp.

Apparently, Bill was waiting.

"Someone's angry," Bill chuckles.

"What the hell was all that?"

"The Old King, he's lost his Princess, she married a Richmond guy..."

Sean gives Bill a _look_ , before snorting, retreating back to his cave to sulk over his time with Dipper being meddled with by Old People, as Bill chuckles, disappearing...


	9. Magic Mayhem

Dipper starts visiting the King more often, listening to his stories as Sean watches silently from the shadows, distrustful of the budding relationship.

Then, Dipper visits the bunker, after he's told of the Author frequenting that place with one of his assistants many times before.

He takes Wendy, Mabel and Soos, discovering a shapeshifter that tries to eat him.

However, just as Dipper's about to be bug-food, he screams, vines suddenly shooting through the walls of the cave to pierce the creature multiple times, as Dipper falls on his behind in the mud, Wendy quickly grabbing him and yanking him back out as Dipper tries comprehending what just happened, staring at the green-liquid-bleeding creature, before spotting how the ceiling has been disturbed by the sudden shift in weight, starting to crumble, as more root-vines are quick to aid in their escape, Dipper's eyes wide in shock and wonder as they exit into the main entrance, Mabel and Soos slamming the door closed behind them...

 

"W-What the hell.." Dipper breathes.

"You OK?" Wendy asks.

"I'm fine..." Dipper replies, before giving a small smile, "Thanks, Wendy... Did you get the laptop?"

"Yup!" Mabel grins, holding up the suitcase-laptop.

He grins, as Wendy ruffles his hair, the small group returning to the Shack...

 

Mabel plays golf, weirding Dipper out after when he finds both Pacifica and Mabel are getting along better; Pacifica doesn't even complain when "seat food" is shoved in her mouth!

Though, of course, as soon as they see the fireworks at the Mansion's entrance, Mabel changes her mind.

"Should have charged her for that taco," Stan states flatly.

"Agreed!" Mabel grins, as they drive away...

 

Dipper rubs his eyes and tugs on the edge of his binder, hissing softly as he feels the way his wings are calling for freedom.

Sighing, Dipper puts the laptop down and takes off both his shirt and binder, setting them within access should Mabel decide to interrupt with Grenda and Candy again.

"Ooooh, what's this?"

Dipper looks up sharply, before signing in relief.

"Hi, Bill!" he smiles.

"You alright?" Bill asks, "I can whip up something, for a small price!"

"A price?" Dipper asks.

Bill hums, tapping just below the corner of one eye.

Dipper blushes.

"Too soon?" Bill asks.

"I mean, I don't want to be rude, you are really nice and you look really cool..." Dipper attempts, "And at this point, I'd rather call you one of my best friends..."

Bill hums.

"Well, then, a... A hug?" Bill asks.

"What's it like for you, though?" Dipper asks, trying the next four letter he could think of.

"456976 combinations in terms of lower-case letters, though there's a lot more with numbers, cappitals and symbols added into the mix," Bill hums, "Though I already have a few ideas."

"So?"

"Demons usually only feel the seven sins; Lust, Greed, Jealousy, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth and Pride. Though since I've been around humans for a long time I can feel things like Despair and Annoyance, though I only knew Despair once, so it's a long-gone memory."

Dipper gives Bill a small smile.

"So, you know the password?"

"This belongs to the Author's Assistant, not the Author, y'know," Bill chuckles, "So, what better password..." Bill slides the laptop to himself, typing in the password, "than the name of their alliance?"

Dipper hears the laptop bleep in acceptance, as Bill chuckles.

Dipper gives Bill a tight hug.

"It's "Ford""

"Like the brand?"

"Like the brand."

Dipper turns back, before finding a second problem.

"It's... In code."

"Well then! Maybe you can take a break, we go chill in the mindscape, then I can ask you about the magic that's sparking all around you."

"Eh?" Dipper asks, before Mabel burst in.

"Dipper! I _need_ a Reverend!"

Dipper squeals, the lightbulb shattering.

Bill eye-palms.

"Bill?" Dipper asks.

"I'll ask Sean if we can borrow his swamp to practice," Bill chuckles.

"It's a lake!" Dipper retorts, as Bill cackles, disappearing as Grenda bursts in, Dipper jumping in surprise as Candu follows behind.

"Oh my word! His _wings_!" Candy exclaims.

"What? What about his wings?" Mabel asks quickly.

Dipper quickly yanks his shirt on, though it's yanked back up again as the other two admire them, Dipper covering his eyes as Mabel's feathers stand up.

"Hey! You're scaring him! Dipper doesn't like people touching his wings!" she exclaims, quickly pushing them away.

Bill reappears a moment later.

"Here, I found something to control your magic until I can teach you," he grins, just as a vine, thicker than Stan's arm slows to a stop outside the window.

Bill clips a choker around Dipper's neck, which glows crimson, before the cyan of Bill's flames wraps around the crimson, turning black before sinking back into the central Bill-shaped charm.

"What was that?" Mabel asks.

"Magic can react to emotions, like how my body changes with my emotions and I even start emitting flames when furious, seeing as I'm a being of pure energy," Bill shrugs, "That was the charm coming into effect."

"Well, Dipper looks good in a collar, right?" Candy continues, "Why not have him for the reverend?"

"That sounds amazing!" Mabel grins, "It'll help with your confidence, right?!"

Dipper moves to object, but shuts his mouth with a click at the sight of Bill's expression.

"To be honest, that would be interesting..." Bill chuckles.

Dipper _glares_ , as Bill shrugs.

"What? The beautiful irony of a demon's Soulmate in Holy Garb appeals!" Bill grins, eye turning into a mouth as he pecks Dipper on the head, before turning it back into an eye as he snuggles into the boy's lap...

 

(After the play, they go for ice cream, though Mabel decides to just be friends with Gabe after he basically snogs the puppet left on his right hand. It's too weird, even for her...)


	10. Clever Pigs? whOOPS!

Soos almost becomes the beau of a yandere dating simulation girl, though Dipper, now having learnt from Bill and the King that controlling vines is better done through one’s Will, had destroyed the robots quite easily.

Then, after Dipper and Mabel help their Grunkle re-obtain their hands, Dipper gets annoyed when he’s unable to solve a cube, though he throws it away when he sees the “your picture here” image.

“I’m taken!” he grumbles.

Though he is curious about the percepshroom’s potency, so collects some to analyse in his spare time, even if it meant he had to slap away Bill’s hand when he wanted to use it as ice cream topping and stop Mabel from trying to add it to her Mabel juice…

...Only for  _ Waddles _ to eat it when the jar fell off the desk in the middle of the night.

Also, he  _ ate _ it  _ all _ .

So when they woke up, there was a pleased-as-punch pig sitting in his own little creation, the Journal Dipper had was open and neat translations of all the codes to one side, as well as the What-the-heck-ahedron sitting solved at the end of Dipper’s bed.

Dipper’s shock is positive.

Mabels, however, is negative.

Though Dipper’s quickly changes when he finds himself pinned to his bed by a weird contraption.

“W-Waddles?! What are you doing?!” Mabel half-screams.

“I am sorry, Mabel, but I have solved the codes of the Journal and read its words, none of which speak kindly of the future for Dipper,” a contraption Waddles has states.

“What do you mean?! I’m not doing anything but-”

“The prophecy the Author feared has you as a key player, I believe that, though a lesser person may believe just removing your wings and birthmark would be sufficient, or that hiding you away would be easier, that cannot occur, for the Beast with One Eye already knows you are here, already has stated you as his own, so what better way to stop the total destruction, than by removing its implicator.”

Dipper screams, as he starts trying to flail about, the otherwise-strong grabby-machine breaking once yanked the wrong way.

“Oh dear, my cute, small hoofs have betrayed me,”” Waddles states, before Mabel whacks him to the ground and holds him there.

“Call Bill!” she yells.

“Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher!” Dipper quickly yells, as Bill appears.

He raises a brow.

“How do you make a pig dumb again?!” Dipper asks, sitting up as Mabel nearly loses her grip, before grabbing Waddles’ ear and keeping him close.

“No you don’t! I want  _ my _ Waddles back!” Mabel screeches.

Bill sees the decoded pages, before laughing.

“Well, well, well! If he hasn’t cracked the codes! This’ll be easy to solve!”

Bill clicks his fingers, blue fire surrounding the pig, making Waddles float.

“So! What did you do?” Bill asks semi-cheerily.

“He ate the percepshroom,” Dipper states.

Bill gives Dipper a “oh really?” look, before chuckling once more.

“Oh, that stuff? It’s pretty easy to solve!” Bill grins, “Percep _shroom_ _grows_ the mental capability, so Percep _shrink_ …”

Bill clicks his fingers, a vial of red goop appearing, grinning as he uncorks it, floating close to the creature.

“Now, open  _ wide _ ~!”

Bill’s magic has Waddles’ jaw forced open, as Bill tips the vial at an angle, so it can drip.

“1…”

Waddles starts squealing

“2…”

Waddles starts screaming.

“3~…”

Waddles goes limp, Mabel quickly catching the pig when it’s released.

“…Will Waddles be alright?” Dipper asks.

“He’ll have a bit of a headache, but still!” Bill taps his cane on top of the pile of translated codes, the whole lot burning to ashes in a millisecond of the cane leaving its surface, “Most of the Codes I put on myself, so I’d rather what  _ I’d _ written remain a secret until it’s the perfect time, correct?”

Dipper nods, clueless.

Bill floats to his side, eye smiling.

“Hey, at least this way, no one else can read all that shtick and have the same results as your little Piggy-Widdy over there,” Bill grins.

“…Yeah…” Dipper sighs, bill patting his head.

“Good! See you around! And don’t forget! Reality is an Illusion, the Universe is a Hologram, Buy Gold! Bye!”

Dipper chuckles at Bill’s snarky farewell, before he and Mabel start playing with Waddles and trying to figure out a way to make up for all that had happened to the pig.

“Squeeky balls?”

“And comfy cushions!”

“As well as those weird pig-sweets-things Waddles like…”

“Yup!”...

 

After this they uncover the Society of the Blind Eye, before they're abducted part way through a game of Lazer-Tag with Soos.

Mabel, she was fine after being teleported away, as well as waiting.

Dipper was fine with the teleportation, until everything suddenly felt like it was cut off from him.

Then, Time Baby sees him, deciding to have Mabel also playing for his life.

Dipper forces himself to focus, though he feels like he's going to break in two.

They get up to the final challenge, which turns out to be Lazer-Tag.

It's then that Dipper has to lean on the wall for support, though he still protects Mabel as she shoots Blendin and obtains the wish.

When they're teleported back, Dipper’s finally able to breathe, as he senses someone heading in his direction.

He and Mabel give Soos the wish, before Sean arrives, panting.

When he hears what happened, he just facepalms.

“I  _ am _ going to have to tell Bill, right?” he mumbles, as Dipper tries waving away his worry for the sake of Soos, sighing in relief when it turns out cuddling Sean and giving him as innocent a look as he can works… 


	11. A Mad Reunion

Thanks to Mabel, Dipper and Mabel help Tambry and Robbie become a couple when it emerges Robbie’s turning into a total creep over his loss, blackbird wings left hardly tended to by the mournful musician.

There was a hiccup with the group falling apart, but Thompson helped solve that, if slightly unintentionally.

After this, they deal with a Ghost, which Dipper gets tricked into releasing after capturing, getting turned into a wooden statue as Pacifica rescues them with one pull of a lever.

 

But…

Then the men in suits return, Stan getting captured as Mabel and Dipper are manhandled into a car.

The problem with this is the deal Sean made, so as soon as the car gets further into the forest, there is a  _very peeved kelpie_ standing in the road, having Agent Triggers crash, the twins getting out quickly, as Sean grabs the agent by the lapels of his blazer.

"Attempt that again and you will know the pains of almost killing one of my favourite twins," Sean growls, the operative reaching to speak into his earpiece, only for Dipper to pluck it out quickly, crushing it under his shoe.

The three run back towards the shack, getting hit with a weird zero-gravity wave, as they start looking for what's going on.

Dipper takes of his binder, holding it close as they swoop up into their room, Dipper hiding the binder beneath his bed, before they quietly tiptoe to Stan's office, grinning and fistbumping once there...

...Only to find out Stan  _did_ steal the waste he was being accused over, shutting off the tape before he swore out loud... 

 

Meanwhile, Stan's carefully timing his escape, then being the only one able to fly in the zero-gravity, before paying all the money in his pocket to a taxi-driver to appear as though Stan's escaping in the opposite direction to the Shack...

 

Mabel and Dipper find Soos guarding the vending machine, having to throw glitter in Soos' eyes so Dipper can enter the code he's found, before they're all tossed away, the vending machine opening.

"Ow!" Mabel yelps, before they peer over.

"Let's go!" Dipper grins, jumping down the wing-wide shoot...

 

Right into a Lab.

Dipper and Mabel stop in surprises, as they first find the other Journals, before the machine.

"We have to stop it!" Dipper exclaims, swooping to the button.

"I suggest you don't do that."

The three turn, to find Bill.

"What?! Why?" Dipper asks.

"Because, otherwise someone will die, someone you should at least meet before he does."

"He?" Dipper asks.

" _Don't touch that button!_ "

Stan pants as they reach the doorway, before another wave has Bill setting up a barrier, grabbing Dipper's hand to stop him flying away.

Chuckling, Bill turns into his human form, tapping his cane on the ground as h tilts his hat.

The otherwise-flat surface of the rip shifts as a figure steps through, face hidden, as they stop.

"Who is that?" Mel asks.

"Stanford Pines, the real one," Bill grns.

"My brother!" Stan gives a wobbly grin...

Before he's socked in the face.

The two soon start fighting, as Bill winces.

"Ouch, might wanna restrain yourselves in front of the kids," he chuckles.

" _Damn you_!" the stranger roars, before stopping in surprise at the sight of Bill.

"Hahaha, I'm already a Demon, Sixer," Bill grins, patting Dipper's head, "Meet my Soulmate, your Grandnephew, and his twin, your Grandniece."

Ford looks at Stan in shock, betrayal flashing across.

Stan gets off, helping Ford up.

"See you around!" Bill grins, Dipper making a noise of protest as he disappears.

"Hey!" Dipper grumbles, "Doesn't even explain everything..."

Mabel grins.

"Well, at least he stopped Grunkle Stan and... Great Uncle Stan(?) from hurting eachother!" she smiles.

Dipper sighs, before smiling back.

"My real name is Stanley," Stan states flatly.

" _I'm_ Stanford," Stan(?) replies.

"Great Uncle Ford, then! And Grunkle Stan's _always_ Grunkle Stan!" Mabel grins cheerily.

It's like she's just ignored everything bad that had recently happened; Dipper envies her slightly.

"What's that thing around your neck?" Ford asks.

"It's to suppress part of my magic so my emotions don't destroy everything, Bill gave it to me when I burst the light in Mabel and I's room and almost smashed our friends when they crowded me to touch and look at my wings," Dipper replies, "I didn't mean to..."

Ford winces as he sympathises slightly, before internally slapping himself for letting himself _sympathize_ with Bill's _ally_!

The air feels stale as Ford tries to figure out how to treat these children.

On the one hand, they are complete strangers, though one is fated with a prophesy Bill told him once, that then many stories pointed towards being evil, just as Bill is.

On the other, they're both relations by Blood.

But even his parents had thrown away Stan, even if they'd tried reassuring Ford of Stan's safety...

Stan's fists tighten.

_He wouldn't be like them!_

Ford crouches, smiling.

"So, how much have I missed?" he asks, deciding to play safe and polite, for now...


	12. Twits and Tales

" _You're_ the Author!?" Dipper squeals.

Ford smiles as he sees the excitement in his Grandnephew's eyes.

They're sitting at the breakfast table, Stancakes being chowed down as Mabel is kicking her feet, Dipper back in his binder as Stan watches, externally grumpy, though the relaxed shape of his wings and his eyes betray his joy at them all being together.

Dipper was surprised to learn Ford's wings were that of a barn owl's, large and a worn, soft brown on the outside, though a beautiful silvery-white on the inside, even if age had worn at the feathers, like in Grunkle Stan's wings, like Dipper, Ford generally liked keeping them in a binder though he was fine with having them out in the house, in which case he'd generally preen in the calm and quiet of the lab, putting the removed feathers in with the trash, or preening at night on the porch, when hardly anyone is around.

After finishing their meal, Dipper goes out to the forest in the rain, wanting to greet and check on Sean and the King.

He finds them with Bill, though Sean looks angry.

Dipper looks at them, curious.

"Pi~netree~!" Bill sings, "If it isn't my favourite feathered-meatsack!"

Dipper laughs lightly.

"What are you guys doing?" Dipper asks.

"Talking!" Bill beams.

"Trading stories," the King says with a grandfatherly smile.

"Arguing," Sean states grumpily, crossing his arms.

Dipper gives him a puzzled look.

"Whe-he-he~ll! What Sean means is we're arguing over the versions of a story, correct?" Bill grins, landing a hand sharply on the kelpie's shoulder, who _glares_ at the happy-go-lucky demon.

"What story?" Dipper asks.

"Shall I say my version first?"

"Well, Sean's version is the boring one! Yours is the funnest! So, yeah!" Bill grins, turning into his human form as he sits crossed-legged in midair, pulling Dipper into his lap, Dipper looking at them curiously.

"Well then!" the King smiles...

 

_Once upon a time, like how usual stories start, there was an old King in need of an heir. He searched far and wide across his Kingdom for a suitable candidate to rule his kingdom, having lost both wife and child long, long before. Yet, there was no Prince to be found._

_Returning home, the King, overcome with sorrow, slept, to wake to the birds singing of a boy nestled in the branches of a tree, who tended to and cared for them._

_The King, curious of this, went to the tree, and yet there was no boy to be found._

_Returning home in sorrow , the King slept once more, but this time woke to the deer outside of his window, whispering of a boy hiding in the hollow of a large tree by the stream, who, once again, tended to and cared for them._

_The King, curious of this, went to the hollow, and yet there was no boy to be found._

_Returning home in rage, the King sent soldiers out to search, yet they returned empty-handed._

_Once more, the King went to bed, having decided that he needed to clear his head._

_But, this time, he woke to the sound of children below his window._

_Peering out, the King found five children, one girl and four boys, speaking of a King resting away his years. Speaking of..._ Him _._

_Curious, the King goes out, finding out the five are searching after medicine for their friend, a boy who comforted the animals and earth with a pure heart._

_It is this boy the King had been searching after._

_And so, providing the medicine of which they required, the small party arrived at a small Shack, in which the boy lived with his friends._

_Curing him, the boy had looked upon the King and said, "Oh wise King, why is it thou searches forth for me?"_

_The King tells the boy of his wishes, for a King must live for his People, not his People for the King._

_To this, the boy agreed, being Coronated as the new King, as the old King was finally able to live peacefully, entering his final rest with safe assurance of his Kingdom's safety..._

 

"So? Is my story not well?" the old King smiles.

Dipper nods, smiling.

"So, what's your version?" Dipper asks, Bill raising a brow, before chuckling.

"It is very similar, with a kind girl instead of a kind boy...  _Then_ we find the _children_..."

 

_...For the children were not good children - and there were four, not five! - the King they saw as only a wrinkly old man, chasing vainly after their cutest friend._

_And so, they gave him a riddle each._

_The one of Greed stated that the girl was North, where he could show Generosity to the Greedy town there._

_The one of Gluttony stated the girl was South, feasting and teaching Moderation to a Kingdom of Gluttonous people._

_The one of Pride stated the girl was West, at his home, where he helped around the house as he tried to teach him Humbleness._

_And the one of Lust stated she was East, at the Lake, where she taught others like him Amnesty._

_Then, they said only one of them spoke some truth, and so, the King wet off in search of his future Princess._

_However, keep in mind this King was an Old King, journeying far was a harsh thing, and he also needed a solution as to how to make his Child a Princess with a Future, beyond merely finding him._

_So,  when it came time to rest, he found himself in a different kingdom._

_It just so happened, on that day, in a forest like this one, as the King was resting, that another, younger King found him._

_This King recognised their Elder, so waited until he awoke._

_"Who are you?" the Old King asked._

_"I am a King of this land, yet why do you come here? I have no Wife or Child, yet your kingdom is very plentiful in comparison to mine..."_

_"I come searching for a boy..." the Old King says, and so he tells his tale._

_Now, the young King liked the sound of this girl, she was young and held a naïve, kind heart. He asked the Old King if he may journey with him, as he had already figured out the answer to the four children's words._

_And so, the younger King helped the elder reach an old, worn Shack, in which the young child they had been searching for could be found._

_In a rage, three of the four had themselves set upon the travellers, as the Lustful child tried to take the pure one East, turning into a ferocious beast! Of course, the younger Prince reacted, though he was from a line of Wizards and Enchantresses, so he did not draw his sword, but called upon the wind to rescue his Princess, for the beast was still her friend._

_And so, the wind lifted both beast and future-bride, placing her at the King's side, as the pair of Kings spoke with her after defeating the friends of the princess._

_She could help all, as their Queen, as well as gain an alliance with the younger King's kingdom, if only she wedded the younger King._

_After much thought, she replied with a "yes", and they were happily crowned and coronated, living happily ever after, as the Elder King passed with knowledge of the safety of his Kingdom._

 

Bill leans back, Dipper blinking.

"Honestly, your version does sound more interesting... But though the logic is sound, the younger Prince doesn't sound as good."

Bill chuckles, as the three turn to the Kelpie expectantly.

Sean sighs.

"Well, in that case, mine actually comes from the point of escape..."

 

 _Because what you_ don't _know, is that both Kings are not the kindest of souls: the daughter of the Elder King had run away for fear of the King's wrath, which had been the cause of their Queen's death. The younger King, meanwhile, was the total opposite of the pure child, having killed and pillaged his people to sate his own gruesome appetite for the best of everything; the best servants, the best finery, and all he needed to feel complete was the best wife._

_This is why the children protected their friend, not out of their own wishes, for else the King's wishes would aid them, but as they loved and care for the pure one amongst them._

_This is why the fourth child had become a shining horse, to rescue the child who would otherwise be wed. Of course, the younger king captured them, yet the pure child saw, in that moment, the stains covering the younger King, refusing his advances, tricking him into finding them inappropriate for a bride, making their escape with their friends, saving them all from the dangers the two Kings held... The End!_

 

"See! It's boring!" Bill pouts.

"But it's a nice plot twist, even if you ended very cliché and unreasonable," Dipper replies.

"Unreasonable?!" Sean splutters.

"Because the King's are both powerful rulers, don't you think, if they were so bad, they would use force?" Dipper asks, "The Princess just showed her wit with her ability to fool the younger King, who is most likely a lot more learned than her, so won't that just make him more Lustful? A mere escape may not work, but going with the Kings for the happiness of her allies may help them in the long run...?" Dipper hums.

Sean looks saddened, Dipper squeaking.

"I mean, it sounds cool! Um, I just don't think it resolves things as well as the Kings' endings are!" Dipper squeaks.

Bill hugs him closer.

"It's fine, maybe we can call all the endings happy, anyway!"

Dipper pouts, but enjoys the feeling of Bill's arms, as it starts to rain...


	13. Family Fun

The rain hadn't let up, both Mabel and Dipper growing bored as they hunt about the house, soon finding a cupboard of games, they still had three hours before bedtime, so maybe playing one would help?

Then they found Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons, Mabel and Stan turning it down, Soos letting Dipper down gently with how he prefers a different version of the RPG, though Ford is quick to accept the challenge...

 

The one problem with their game, meant Stan gets annoyed when they start spreading everything out in the living room from the basement, Ford and Stan arguing, before Stan spills the bag full of different dice... Including a die that had a squeal leaving Bill's lips, as it rolls to a stop...

...Freeing four Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons characters, including a wizard, who kidnaps dipper and Ford to eat their brains, having zapped a hole in the wall to scape by. Mabel is the one to get them to go after their brothers, calling on Sean as she goes, the keplie dashing out of his lake at the news, as they head for the area where the growing numbers of fairies thicken...

Before running into an ogre.

"Halt!" they start, before Grenda thwacks their head, flooring them in moments...

 

Meanwhile, Dipper and Ford are tied up, struggling.

"You won't get away with this!" Ford yells.

"I already have!" Probabilitor retorts, cackling, as Dipper  _glares_.

"No, you haven't," he says icily, as Mabel runs screaming from the bush.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY!" she roars, Sean emerging behind her with Grenda and Stan, looking very frightening with his nail pointed and teeth bared in a growl.

"Well, if you win against me..." Probabilitor hums, before cackling, "In a game of Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons:  _Real life version_ , that is!!"

A board appears, as Dipper and Ford find themselves as the figures on the board.

"My ears are pointy!" Ford remarks, as Dipper blushes.

"I hope there's something below this tunic..." he mutters, looking, before squeaking as he shoves his clothes down again " _There isn't_!"

There's a flash, as Bill appears, in his human form.

"What do you think you're- oooh! Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons!" he grins.

"Bill! Help us!" Dipper screams.

Bill hums, looking at the two sides.

"Well, I've always been trying to talk Sean into a game..." he hums, disappearing, before appearing beside Dipper, in full pharaoh garb. 

 "mm, however..." he grins, clicking his fingers, as Dipper finds himself dressed in gold armour shaped similarly to a crop-top, as well as a skirt and knee-high metal boots, wings out of their binder.

Dipper gives Bill a  _look_.

"This isn't funny," he frowns, as Ford glares over Dipper's head at the annoying demon.

"No, you're just adorable!" Bill flirts, giving Dipper leather booty-shorts just below the metal skirt, Dipper huffing as he crosses his arms over the metal breast-plate, annoyed.

"He's right!" Probabilitor remarks, grinning, as Dipper turns to glare at their normal-sized friend and family.

"Play already!" he yells.

"OK!" Stan grins.

First of all, Stan stops the nerds being mashed by Probilitor's ogres by using a shield of shielding, Mabel using spring boots.

"Ooh! Ooh! And Dipper has the attack heel-smack!" she grins, as Dipper brings the heel of his foot down on an Ogre...

Before round-housing Bill.

"Hah!" Dipper grins, as Bill gets up, chuckling.

"I'm alright!" he grins.

"Bill has poison attack from is high annoyingness-count, there is no cure and decreases your power twice as much with each successful hit," Sean states, rolling a higher number than the rest "Ford has has an instant-death machete."

Ford grins as he slices through the other two ogres.

"N-no! Well then! Let's see if you can't get through my, um, my Ogre-tornado of Doom!"

"I call upon..." Mabel's eyes fall on Sean, "The ultimate-strength Kelpie! In Horse form!"

A blinding-white horse appears, Dipper being lifted by the back of his armour as Ford and Bill jump on its back, though their distaste in such a thing is obvious, as they outrun the ogre-nado.

"Haha! I've been staying my hand for long enough! I now call! the Impossibeast!"

"What?! That's a banned character!" Ford exclaims.

"I'm playing the controversial 1991-1992 edition!" Probabilitor grins.

"I ca-"

"You don't understand! He can only be beaten with a perfect 38!" Ford calls.

"Hey, long odds are what you want when you're a world class gambler!" Stan grins, taking the die, "Alright, Stan, you can do this... Papa needs a new pair of... TWINS!"

They watch as the die falls...

....Right onto a 38.

Bill grins as he sees what Stan had done, though just as everything starts to go.

"Quick! Dipper does Moe Warrior Victory Pose!" Mabel screeches.

"WHAT?!" Dipper screeches, before moving, kicking a foot up in the air before swinging round so as one foot was above his knee, the alternate hand raised above his head in a fist as the other was in a peace sign below his chin.

"With quest and grid, shield and sword, we have obtained out sweet reward!" Dipper proclaims.

Bill squeaks, as their clothes return to normal, Dipper turning red.

"M-m- _Mabel_!" he complains.

Mabel's more distracted by the felled form of Bill.

"...I think we've found Bill's weakness by accident..." she grins, as Bill flips back onto his feet, as he grabs Dipper in a hug.

"You're so cute! I love you!" he grins, as Dipper looks to Sean for help, more annoyed at being hugged from behind and his shortness being highlighted rather than the fact Bill's cuddling-

Bill's grip _tightens_.

Nope, nope! Dipper's not happy with Bill's current hug _at all_!

(It took both Sean and Ford to separate Bill, Dipper flopping on Ford in relief as Sean reminds Bill of the fact _humans_ need to _breathe_!)

 

Ford sits in his office, the silence more pronounced than usual, as a neatly-stacked pile of used, gridded pages sit to one side.

"Grunkle Ford?"

Ford turns, to see Dipper's using one of his root-vines to get down to the cellar.

"Aren't you meant to be in bed?" he asks.

"I wanted to apologize, I know you don't like Bill - hate him, even - if I had used my magic or called on Sean myself we wouldn't have had to go through all that embarrassment," Dipper says, "I had demanded Bill tell me what he did to make you so mad at him, but to think he hurt you so badly, even breaking your trust..."

Dipper's head and wings droop.

"I'd say sorry on his behalf, seeing as he has limited emotions and different cultures, but sorry certainly can't cut it..."

Ford gives a small smile, wanting to comfort the small child who looked up to him so much.

"Don't worry about it, it was his fault, not yours."

"But I'm-" Dipper starts, before falling quiet as Ford gently pulls him into a hug.

"We can't exactly choose all of our lives for ourselves," Ford says calmly, even though the words feel like poison with the memories Dipper's words had poked at, old emotions clinging on tightly to the images it brought up.

Below it all, self-loathing sat, like a black pool of pitch.

Dipper nods into his shoulder, clinging on tightly to Ford.

"S-sorry..." Dipper says, as he gives a wobbly smile.

"Changing the subject, do you happen to know where I can obtain the last few series of Ducktective? I admit, it may be childish, but it is quite intellectual," Ford smiles.

Dipper nods, a true smile replacing the fake one, as the pair fall into conversation, a warmth Ford had missed for way too long settling back into his chest.

When Dipper leaves, yawning a little, Ford settles back iin his seat, realising then that he was smiling.

No, not _smiling_ , _grinning_.

A chuckles leaves Ford's lips, as he turns to the papers on his desk, raising his glasses with two fingers to rub his eyes, sighing, as he realises what that just was, a frown replacing his expression.

_The prophesy..._

 

_...But can he protect Dipper from it? Even if prophesies have never before been destroyed..._


	14. Oh Boy...

Stan almost becomes mayor, though all his crimes stand up against him.

After this, Mabel hears about Unicorns existing.

She drags Grenda and Candy with her, finding them with the use of Grenda's womanly tones. (She can be so cool!)

But...

These unicorns are _mean_ , the first one she meets tricks her with the idea of her not being pure of heart, so Mabel fetches Dipper.

This is when they get an... _Interesting_ reaction.

"It's the Prince!" Celestabellebethabelle whinies, "Oh my word you're so tiny! But why won't you show your wings!" the unicorn whinies, moving forwards.

Grenda puts her arm between them, glaring.

"You're scaring him," Grenda states flatly.

A Mad Grenda is not a Fun Grenda.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, you gotta be kidding me." A blue stallion-unicorn emerges with a red one, "Yo, C-beth, are you seriously pulling this "pure of heart" scam again?"

"Seriously? That is messed up, man!" the red one snorts.

Dipper looks at them.

"Oh... Hi, Blueberry, Strawberry... Help?" he asks.

"Certainly!" the red unicorn snorts, trotting over, the blue one following behind.

"You _know_ the _Prince_?!" Celestabellebethabelle screeches.

"If you weren't so much of a stuck-up narcissist then maybe you'd have _met_ him already!" Blueberry brays, "Sorry about her, Dipper..."

"U-um..." Dipper gives a sheepish smile as Celestabellebethabelle stomps off in a huff, Strawberry turning back to them.

The group end up enjoying the rest of the day with the unicorns, as well as the female gnomes living at the Unicorn's Spa, where they bump into Celestabellebethabelle again.

Mabel finally sees a resemblance.

"She's like Pacifica!" she squeels, "That's so amazing!"

"Really?" Dipper asks.

"Of course! I was wondering what her professionally-done mane reminded me of!" Candy grins, Grenda grinning.

"Dipper, may we see your wings?" a shy gnome asks.

Dipper tilts his head.

"We were wanting to see how well you've taken care of your feathers..." one of the shier ones say.

Dipper smiles, nodding, before clipping open his binder, pulling the restrictive clothing off as the gnome females are very careful treating him like glass as they talk amongst themselves.

"If anything, I'd say you just need to let your feather air more and either use Shinemoss or human conditioner..." a gnome smiles, "Otherwise your wings are so pretty!"

"Thank you," Dipper smiles, as Mabel and the girls are enjoying the pampering they're receiving.

He pauses, before standing.

"I need to do something, will you girls be OK by yourselves?" he asks, giving an awkward smile at Mabel, as she peers open an eye.

"Awkward sibling hug!" she grins, holding out her arms.

Dipper chuckles, doing as asked, before swooping off.

 

The King smiles, Dipper grinning as he lads at the King's feet.

"Morning, Granp-!" Dipper starts, before blushing as he covers his mouth, "Um, that wasn't what I meant to say..."

"It's fine, I was just curious; your magic is quite strong, for a nearly-normal human," the King hums, "Besides, if you wished to call me Grandfather..." the King's smile seems to age as it turns serene, "I... Don't think I would mind."

Dipper grins.

"Well, why did you want to see me, anyway?" Dipper smiles, as the King smiles.

"I wanted to show you a certain plant I thought you'd like to see," the King smiles, leaning forwards in his throne as a vine lifts Dipper to sit opposite him, "It's called the Egaenil Fly Trap, on the one hand, they're like a normal type of flytrap, on the other, they are perfect for ascertaining if someone is who they are believed, by snapping up some of the tester's blood."

As if sensing the King, the plant extends its head, snapping at the Kings fingers, which he quickly retracts, before petting its head.

The plant settles, as Dipper, hypnotised by the tiny, ruby-headed plant, as he gently moves a hand forwards.

It snaps onto his finger, Dipper stiffening for a second, before gently petting it.

The plant gently retracts itself, as Dipper giggles.

"Would my sister be allowed to meet you? She's with the Unicorns and two of her friends, so maybe-" Dipper starts, hopeful.

"I suggest she doesn't; the less who know of me, the safer the whole forest will be."

Dipper pauses, remembering something.

"Why is everyone but my human friends and family calling me "Prince", now?" he asks.

The King gives a warm, kind smile.

"It's because you care for the forest as much as I do, you love seeing everything and looking after everyone as if _they_ were your own family, too..." the King smiles.

Dipper chuckles.

"Oh yes! I was talking with Bill, and I thought I'd pass along a small haiku he told me!" the King smiles.

Dipper tilts his head.

"Bill's haiku aren't always the best, but now I'm curious..."

The King smiles.

" _Sunshine and moonlight_

_As same they are by the day,_

_Only moon rules night_."

Dipper wrinkles his nose.

"I think I prefer that one he said in complete Japanese.

"Oh?" the king smiles.

"Kirei hana,

Utau no kaze

dare ka? Uta," Dipper recites, "He won't even translate! Yet he sings it in a round and it's so annoying!"

"Pretty flowers are

Singing in the wind,

Who are you, sing it!"  the King hums, before chuckling, "He can be so silly sometimes..."

Dipper lets out an awkward chuckle as he realises that his nightmares might have inspired that haiku-song.

The pair talk some more, before Dipper finds the girls looking happy and very clean, hair and feathers sparkling in the sunlight.

Dipper can't help but smile.

"So, ready to return home?" he asks.

"Yup! What were you up to?" Mabel asks, smiling.

"Talking with Sean! He wanted to show me a type of flytrap that can figure out who you are! It seemed really interesting and you can even pet them!" Dipper grins.

The girls give him a look, Dipper laughing awkwardly.

They return to the Shack, just in time to be told that Stan planned to take them on a trip in a week.

_Yey!_


	15. Too Little Too Late

The road trip gets put on pause when Dipper finds out he can't leave Gravity Falls, a barrier stopping him as he smiles and says he'll be fine with Sean for the day..

But whilst it's just them, it actually gets Mabel to _think_.

Then, some time after Stan had gone off with a busty lady, Mabel realised a thing.

"If Dipper's the forest's Prince... Then who's the King, what's their intentions with Dipper and how hard do I need to hit them?" she frowns, cramming the rest of her ice cream into her mouth, before standing.

Then the walkie-talkie goes off, Stan saying he's now been captured...

...Mabel _glowers_.

"Grenda, Candy, we're rescuing Stan, then I want to get back to the Shack to shake secrets out of Dipper, Sean and Bill."

"Eh?" Grenda asks.

"What secrets?" Candy asks.

"Dipper got called a _Prince_ the other day! He's _Dipper_! No one's telling me anything and it's _annoying_!" Mabel complains.

"What do you mean?" Grenda frowns.

Mabel sighs, before charging off in the direction Stan had said.

 

Once he's free, they charge to the Tram, though the oversized spider leaps on top of it, as Candy is quickly flicking through a pamphlet.

"Get ready! We're going for a bumpy ride in 5... 4..." she starts counting down as she grabs the lever for the release mechanism, Stan starting to panic as Mabel grabs the edge of the sill, Grenda copying her as they hear a second screech, before Candy pushes, Candy's plan working like a dream as they soon have the spider trapped beneath the Spider's boot.

Mabel high-fives Candy, having forgotten in the rush over her concerns, before-"

"M-My Lady!? I didn't recognise you?!"

They pause, as the spider is looking at her, before clawing at the dirt.

It both sickens and terrifies her, for this creature, who was trying to kill them only  moment ago, to suddenly be full of Fear and Reverance.

"Me?" Mabel asks.

"Y-yes! You're the sister of The Great One, right?! The Star-child!"

Mabel moves to ask more, glancing at Stan to see him staring in confusion.

Mabel keeps her distance, though she crouches to look at the spider.

"What do you mean?" she asks, tilting her head, "You're calling Dipper 'the great one'?"

"I-I-" the spider starts to stutter, "He is the one who has aided all of us! He is our Prince! We will keep the secrets to our graves, and _I won't tell some maggot like Stan Pines_!"

The spider works herself up, before shooting venom at them, Stan and Grenda quickly reacting as they pile back into the van, shooting back towards the Falls...

 

Dipper was equally annoyed, though for a different reason, as he maintained a barrier around the Shack, Sean and Ford backing him up as they shield the Shack from the other angry managers.

"Stan! Trips don't mean Trashing!" Dipper yells, as Mabel bristles up.

"It was meant to be a simple howdy-do, no harm done!" Stan says, as the other managers leap at him, Mabel quickly striding past to grab Dipper and Stan.

"Borrowing them for a bit! Bye!" she grins, before dragging them upstairs.

She slams the door behind her, before grabbing Dipper and screaming in his face.

" _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE THE FOREST'S PRINCE??!! I'M A LADY NOW!!_ " she screams, before quieting down as she bounces on the balls of her feet.

"So, this means more secrets? Right! Lots and lots more fun stuff that you can show me, right?!"

Dipper gives her an embarrassed smile.

"M-Mabel... Did you eat anything extra sugary, by any chance?" he stammers, as Sean watches with rapt shock.

"I HAD COFFEE AND CANDY BARS I FOUND IN THE RV! I WANTED TO FORGET YOU HID STUFF FROM ME!" Mabel cheers.

Dipper groans, as Mabel starts racing about the attic, laughing, as Candy and Grenda enter.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with her, Dipper?" Candy asks.

"We did juust about managed with her on the ride back, there was a spider lady who did a total personality flip on us! First she tried to kill us, then she recognised Mabel and started trying to plead to us for mercy, though then Mabel asked something and she went _bonkers_!" Grenda explains.

Dipper frowns, as a peel of laughter leaves Mabel's mouth.

"S-she called Grunkle Stan a maggot - heha - after calling _you_ 'The Great One' and me a 'Star-child'!" Mabel giggles, tripping onto her bed.

Dipper sighs, before realising exactly what Mabel had yelled in his face...

... _Ohhhh Shit_...

 

The forest, for once, is quiet.

Then again, that is a common feature, when one is the Leader and brewing Strong Magic, curbing even the forest's magic in your hands.

The Cradle forms beneath your fingers, a warm, green glow, as the moon shines down, making the edges of the magical strands appear to edge out into silver.

So beautiful.

So powerful.

 _So **perfect**_.

A chuckle bubbles up in your chest, bursting out into real laughter, as your Crown is now ready to pass along...

_..._

_...You just need The Boy..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:38AM, and I have successfully started getting drunk-legs from lack of sleep... X'D  
> Up next! (When I awaken!) The First Turning Point! XD  
> *starts head-bobbing to music as posts* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F80FsZDTgn0&list=PLsxZ_BeCFfc-ATteEf4TXe86JaQTUIkml&index=8


	16. Turning Point

Stan and Ford awaken when they hear a familiar scream, echoing through the floorboards.

Stan is the first up, Ford grabbing his gun as he follows, as they hear a crash, before a second scream, shorter and sharper, intwines with Mabels.

"Dipper!" Mabel screams, as Stan bashes the door open.

It's like slow motion, as Stan reaches out, Mabel racing for the shattered-open window, hand outstretched for Dipper's.

Stan manages to grab Mabel before she's hurt.

But she's unable to get to Dipper.

Ford bursts in a moment later, as both Mabel and Stan are staring in horror at the shattered window, the sound jumpstarting them again, as Mabel quickly stands.

"I'm going after him!" Mabel states, opening her wings.

"The window isn't wide enough, we'll go out front," Stan quickly states, as he turns, "Something just snatched Dipper, _we're_ getting him back."

 

The King stands before the Altar, as a bundle of vines gently unravel, their precious cargo stumbling into his arms.

"My child, you are just in time, he smiles, as Dipper looks up at him, eyes widening in fear as magic presses in around him, before his eyes dim slightly.

The King chuckles lightly, stroking away the hair covering the boy's birthmark, as he lifts him, like a grandfather would with their newly-born grandson...

...Though this situation was a lot more macabre, as the old man gently lies Dipper down on the Altar, which lights up as magic starts fusing and churning around them, the King closing his eyes with the feeling.

 

Bill senses it from within the deepest part of his home, turning, as he easily shifts from Triangle to Human, a frown covering his lips.

"That's too much magic..." he growls softly, before his form flickers, going to find the cause...

 

Sean is already at the Shack door when they get downstairs, feeling the shockwave of... _Something_ , that flows through the clearing, from the Forest.

Bill appears a moment later, scowling.

"What's going on?! Where's Dipper?!" Bill frowns.

Sean turns on hi.

"With _them_! I tried telling you that letting the King meets Dipper was a bad idea!" Sean yells, "You literally gave him _an heir_! You _Idiot_!"

Bill freezes at that, before cursing, hands raising as he lights his flames-

Only for the magic on them to disintegrate and float into the forest.

"Bill! Do that again!" Ford snaps, Bill throwing a look to the old man over his shoulder, "If we follow your magic, we _should_ find Dipper!"

Bill nods, looking at the shaking form of a tearful Mabel as he lets off another burst of Magic.

Stan notices, too, quickly lifting Mabel onto his shoulders.

"CHAAAARGE!!" Stan yells, voice echoing, as Bill grins, Mabel sniffing as they run, head first, into the forest.

 

Dipper's wings and birthmark shine with an ethereal light, Dipper unconscious from the overwhelming amount of magic flowing through him, shifting around his body, before either settling or flowing out again to carry the [taste] of his magic to the rest of the forest.

There is no sound but for the Magic coursing around the field, as the Old King hums, helping to string along the magic in his old bones...

Then there is the sound of metal breaking, as the charm holding Dipper's magic in check breaks.

The King catches sight of the blue intertwining with the green and crimson.

"No! Not yet!" he growls, grabbing it before it can touch the prone boy, yanking what he could from the other magic there, his own silver working to guard against it, as he stars back up his humming, the magic getting his message as it starts to work more efficiently, more quickly, as though it can sense the closing gap of time it had, lifting Dipper from the Altar slightly.

"We're almost at the third stage! One! More!" the King growls, turning as he sets up a barrier; only his magic would work at this point, given he was _the King_. The _King_ will _protect_ his _heir_ at _all_ costs until the Ritual is completed!

 

They appear just as the flow had died down, when Dipper falls back into the King's arms, the Cradle unfurling gently behind the Altar, as the vines to their right moves to shield them.

"You are here," the King hums, eyes falling on Mabel. "Hmm..." he chuckles softly, "I always wondered what Rachel's children would look like..."

"Eh? You know Mom?!" Mabel exclaims, before shaking her head quickly, "Let go of my brother, you old meany!"

"I advise you do as asked, King," Bill states, as the King chuckles.

"Why? Anything aimed at either of is will be deflected by the Forest, any magic will be drained into the Cradle, now the main process of adapting Dipper's soul is over, all I need..."

Slithering, flowered vines start stretching out, wrapping gently around Dipper.

"...Is for Dipper's body to be made able to fit it all."

"Dipper!" Bill calls, as he starts to move towards Dipper, only for a blur to get in his way.

Sean _snarls_ , eyes turned animalistic as he acts as a second layer of protection, turquoise eyes glowing the green of the magic behind them.

Bill takes a step back, looking up at the branches, where birds silently watch with other creatures, eyes glinting, as other beasts sit around the base of the trees.

All eyes trained on them.

All Eyes Green.

"What-" Ford starts, as Bill grabs his head, growling.

"Let him _go_ , you _bastard_!" Bill growls, looking up slightly, before wincing.

"Bill!" Mabel exclaims.

Bill extends a hand, as a fizzing, not-entirely-stable barrier forms around them.

Bill falls to his knees, as he grunts, form trembling and flickering as he tries to maintain control.

"Don't worry, it will only take a moment," the King hums, as Bill growls, looking up, before cutting off as he sees the way Sean is glaring down at him.

"He's **_mINe_**..." Bill rasps, as Dipper's eyes open.

What scares them the most, is how the galaxy-filled brown had turned _green_ , pupils white with magic.

"He's mine, too! Who knew!" the King laughs, "Oh, right! The Omniscient Being overlooked the fact that we may or may not have been related because he was too busy staring at said subject's butt."

Bill weekly tries to throw out a spell, cursing with the magic is, as said, absorbed by the cradle.

"Because I _trusted_ you!" Bill grits out, "You're meant to be the old Hippie Guy who just so _happens_ to be the King of a whole Forest with untapped knowledge Dipper would adore!"

The King tuts, before chuckling, as he crouches in front of Bill, beard trailing behind him.

"Bill, Bill, Bill... My _daughter_ ran away thirty-two years ago, when she felt _unsatisfied_ with the _perfect_ world I gave her, wanting to meet her Mother... But, then, as if by Fate's hand, your belovéd turns out to boy with his own, strong magic, looking so much like my Rachel that it was like seeing a de-aged, inverted copy of her... So, I'm actually the Hippie snoozer who was waiting like a sleeping Dragon for any sign of an heir, my gold, to show up... Which _you_ handed _right_ over!"

He twitches a finger, vines stabbing through the demon, who can only try and _breathe_ , as Ford taps Stan's arm, turning his attention to the Cradle.

Which has _dimmed_ , as though sensing the King's word.

"Don't forget - Dipper was awake," Ford say, hope in his voice.

Mabel's eyes sparkle, before screaming as an animal leaps at them, the barrier flickering like static on a television as it tries to frantically protect everyone.

"So! Whilst my dear Prince is sleeping his way to Kinghood... I can _remove_ you!" the King laughs, "For _he_ is _MINE_!"

The King is suddenly doused in Amber, as brown light shatters everywhere.

Dipper is on his knees in amongst a nest of plants, breathing heavily as his hand is outstretched.

"Leave my family... Alone," Dipper says, as the Amber starts hardening, Mabel blinking as her mouth opens in shock, as they see the ground crack open, enveloping the King, as the vines and branches sticking through Bill retract, Dipper stumbling forwards.

"Bill! Mabel! Grunkle San! Grunkle-" Dipper accidentally falls over, picking himself up and spitting out leaves as the animals of the forest retreat, Sean groaning as he flops down, face-first.

Bill takes a breath, as Dipper scrambles to his side, grabbing his hands.

Bill's solid form slowly returns, as he cuts off the magic to the barrier around the other Pines members, quickly pulling Dipper close.

"I-..." Bill tries, before shutting up as he realises a pair of lips are on his, wet drops falling the small distance between Pinetree's face and his as Dipper pulls back, crying.

"Bill..." he sobs, as he cuddles up close, Bill clueless in the face of this teary child.

He tightens his grip, l wrapping himself around the boy as Mabel crashes into the group hug.

"I'm sorry," Bill finally says, "I-"

Dipper starts to opening sob into his shirt, as Bill internally panics.

"Did I break my Starling?! I've never dealt with this before!? How do I heal it?!" he panics softly, Mabel being the only one to hear it, as her tears slow, the cluelessness of the demon hitting her, as a laugh bubbles up, Mabel covering her mouth as she laughs and cries at the same time, before gripping both boys in a tighter hug.

"By being there for them," she replies, equally as soft, as Ford lets himself smile slightly at the shifts in expression Bill had, as Stan gives a half smile, before going to slap Sean awake to check on him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3!!! AM!!  
> (Oh boy X'D)


	17. Instincts and Calls

Dipper wakes up in his bed, Bill cradling him close.

Dipper still feels sleepy, so cuddles into Bill, not caring about the fact he's "little spoon" as Bill's warmth moves.

Dipper whines at that, grabbing Bill to curl closer.

"No~!" he mumbles, "Cuddly..."

Bill chuckles, as Bill's arms wrap around Dipper, gently stroking the feathers along the edge of his wings, which has a shiver running up Dipper's spine, humming.

Smiling, Bill gently lifts Dipper up.

Dipper, oddly enough, decides _he's staying in Bill's arms_.

So when they're downstairs and Dipper senses someone moving to remove him from Bill, he tightens his grip, the wing Bill isn't holding flapping out to beat them away.

"No wake," he mumbles, as Bill chuckles again.

"Yes wake, wake good," Bill mocks, grinning.

Dipper grumbles, as Stan calls out about having breakfast ready.

"Should probably get him seated, first," Ford mutters, as they head through.

Though, Dipper doesn't want to leave Bill's warmth. House cold, Bill warm.

"How much sleep as he gotten?" Mabel laughs, "Last time he was like this, he'd come off a coffee high and sugar rush that had overlapped, so ended up clinging to his bed for an hour!"

Dipper smells food.

Food good.

"Stan, be careful," Bill warns, as Stan places a full plate before the male tween.

Dipper uses his fingers, though one arm still holds tight to Bill's sleeve, not able to get a good enough grip on the gold neckpiece and breastplate.

After eating, Dipper snuggles back into Bill, as he hears Ford enter, Mabel giggling as she's using her camera again.

Dipper feels Bill picking him up again, talking to Ford, before one arm's removed.

Dipper mumbles a complaint, turning to try and get comfy again as Bill and he settle down on the couch.

Good.

Settling down, Dipper feels sleep curling around him again.

"Hey, Dipper, want to talk to your Mother?" Bill asks, shaking him slightly.

Dipper opens an eye, glaring for a moment, before settling down as his hairs gently pet and Billholds the phone close to him.

"Dipper?"

Dipper finally registers properly who it is.

"Sleepy," he mumbles.

"I heard you had a bit of a big day, yesterday," his mum said.

"Mm-hmm," Dipper replies, rolling so he's lying on his back, half on Bill, half on the couch, hands curled up to his chest like a kitten.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to be arriving tomorrow! You OK with that?" Rachel Pines says softly, Dipper smiling softly.

"Mommy's cuddly..." he mumbles.

"OK, Mommy'll let Dipper get back to sleep," Rachel says gently Dipper nodding as he rolls back into Bill, dropping off...

 

"Did you film it?!" Mabel hisses, as Stan nods.

"All on here!" he grins, holding up the camcorder.

They run to develop it in Stan's office, Ford watching them run by as Bill smiles, holding the phone out to him.

Taking it Ford smiles.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Ford? I'm so glad you called us, we're already packing stuff up and Richmond's started looking over houses in the area; if Dipper isn't able to leave the barrier due to the forest, we might as well move in to keep him company," Rachel says carefully.

"That's fine, just know we can arrange something if you ever need it," Ford says smiling; Stan had been hoarding all the Shack's money for ages, as well as not touching Ford's own sizeable amount - surprisingly.

Ford hangs up, before sighing.

He turns when he hears chuckling, raising a brow.

 

The next day, Dipper awakes grumpy, sitting up as Bill watches him, having awoken an hour before.

"You're cute when you're tired," Bill chuckles.

Dipper gives him a _look_ , before pausing.

"What day is it?" he asks.

"Two days since you became a glowing forest-magic-lantern and imprisoned your grandfather in amber," Bill grins, "Your parents are arriving today, I think you were too out-of-it to realise, though."

Dipper freezes, eyes widening as fuzzy memories appear.

"Please tell me I didn't go body-over-mind again?!" he pleads, Bill sighing as he recognises the first stage of a Dipper-overload.

Carefully, Bill tugs Dipper into a hug.

"It's OK, we kept you in the living space of the Shack for the whole day, especially since you were asleep when you didn't wake up to eat."

Dipper curls up into Bill's lap, whimpering.

"Come on; want me to carry you to breakfast again?"

Dipper buries his face in Bill's chest.

"My life is over~..." he whines.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Bill grins, picking up Dipper, who squeals, clinging tightly to Bill, though he calms when he feels the way Bill holds him is both gentle and strong.

"Thanks," he says, as he's set in his seat, Bill summoning his own to his side so he can ensure Dipper's better.

Stan sets down the central plate with a grin, Bill helping Dipper get his, though moving away to let Dipper feed himself when Dipper mutters about Bill's aid being embarrassing.

"Well, you are my cute Soulmate, after all," Bill chuckles, as he takes a pancake himself, pretending to not notice the fleeting looks Dipper sends him, before getting annoyed when he's half way through his own pancake and slipping a hand round to gently stroke the feathers at the base of Dipper's wings, smirking slightly when Dipper relaxes.

"So, Rachel and Richmond - your parents - should be here in about half an hour, so Dipper, you best get dressed, whilst Mabal's helping Stan with the shop and I ensure my work isn't likely to blow up part way through their visit," Ford says, "Bill, you're to use as little magic as possible whilst they're here."

Bill hums, mulling over saying "no", before shrugging.

"Sure!" he grins, "Though I'm using all my magic if we get in trouble!"

Ford seems to relax slightly at the positive response, nodding his consent, before heading to the lab.

Turning back to his Pinetree, Bill laughs softly at the sight of syrup on his face.

"Here," he smiles, using magic to summon a handkerchief, wiping it away, as Dipper looks at him with the most adorable clueless look Bill has successfully received from him so far...

(Bill has to try hard not to jump his cute little Starling then and there to shower him in kisses.)

(Ah, wait.)

Bill grins cheekily, pecking the spot Dipper had a stain on, as there's the sound of a camera shutter.

"HAHA!" Mabel crows from across the table.

Bill raises a brow, though he doesn't destroy it as Curiosity rears its head.

"Hmm, what's that, Princess?" he smirks, floating out of his chair to peer, upside-down at the slowly-revealed picture.

It's adorable.

_Buuut~..._

"Sorry, no keeping," Bill states, "The Video's enough."

Mabel whines as he takes the picture away, before squealing as it's burnt, so her head is covered with bits of polaroid.

"Bill!" Mabel whines.

"Magic," Stan grunts, finishing his meal, as Bill sighs, flipping back onto his seat, as Dipper finally finishes his meal, though Dipper quickly escapes upstairs himself, Bill smirking as he calmly strolls after him...


	18. Parentage Arrive

"Dipper! Dipper! Mom and Dad are here!" Mabel cheers, racing for the door as there's the sound of tyres in the driveway.

Dipper looks up from the couch, jumping off Bill quickly as he follows Mabel, pausing slightly when he sees both his parents hugging her.

He feels scared for a moment, hand on the door, as their Mother notices him.

"Dipper! Morning!" she calls, smiling.

"Come and give Papa a hug!" Richmond grins, opening his arms.

Dipper takes a step forwards, as Bill grins, striding up as he lifts Dipper into a full-out bridal-carry.

"Come on! I wanna meet your creators!" he grins.

Dipper flushes, as he averts his eyes, glancing at his mother, before practically throwing himself at his father, Richmond laughing as he spins his son around, finally setting him back on his feet, as he turns to Bill.

Rachel pulls Mabel and Diper into a hug, before they turn to watch the pair.

Bill's grinning, as Richmond has set his hands on his hips, observing the demon.

Raising a hand, Richmond does a height check, Bill staying quiet and smiley as he tries not to laugh at the hand that stops at the brim of his hat.

Richmond raises a brow.

"I'm Bill Cipher, Dipper's Soulmate, though I'm waiting until he's comfy with the idea of "boyfriend", if he ever wants that..." Bill grins, holding a hand out.

"Richmond Alexander Pines, I'm both his official and biological Father and _am_ a lawyer," Richmond replies, taking it.

Both give one, firm shake, before letting go.

"So, Bill, then?"

"Yup! I'm also a Dream Demon, so I can even ensure my cute Starling's dreams are sweet!" Bill grins.

"Oh? You know that invades privacy?"

"I'm a Demon, no way can you actually manage to charge me," Bill chuckles.

"Oh

Mabel and Dipper feel shivers run down their spines as they watch their father and Bill getting along - it's almost as bad as when Stan found out Bill can help Mabel make counterfeit money that is _believable_.

Bill has actually managed to worm his way into the good graces of a pair on either side of the law...

...Wow...

 

Rachel waits until she's got everyone eating lunch to explain things to them.

Or more, Stan asks.

"Rachel... Are you really related to the guy who kidnapped Dipper two days ago?" he says, setting his fork down with a _clack_.

"You mean the forest King?" Rachel asks, straightening her back instinctively.

"Yes," Ford says, turning equally serious.

Rachel puts down her fork, sighing as she pushes a loose hair out of her face.

"Well, he is my blood-donor, if that's what you mean," she replies, "Otherwise he was the worst parent you could get; he left me for Mom to raise, sitting on his throne, expecting his subjects to come to him rather than him actually staying healthy and going round. Only because the Forest requires one to stay as fertile and healthy as it is  was he able to be healthy. Then, when I was about eight, Mom decided to take me South, having us go to live with her Mom. I didn't want to remember, so the only thing I was ever told, growing up, was to keep quiet about my Father and it'd be better if I forgot." Rachel glances at Richmond, who places his hand on hers, nodding slightly.

"Honestly, I did forget about it, though then Richmond said at the start of this summer, "Why don't we have Dipper and Mabel go and live with their Grunkle Stan for the holiday?"... Of course, I said straight away " _No_ , since I know people there who are bad"..." Rachel pulls back her hair again, "In the end, I had to tell him about my Father..."

"But we thought he wouldn't notice, since both our children take after our line more than hers," Richmond admits.

"Human blood _is_ powerful, it's why Demons like going after it so much," Bill chuckles.

Both parents nod.

"But he opted for Dipper, anyway," Bill continues, frowning, before he grins, leaning on the table.

"So~..." he purrs, "How did you feel when you were called?"

Rachel looks away, as Richmond  sighs.

"Angry, annoyed... Though when we heard that you and Sean tried to help him escape his fate, it was... Baffling... I just know that you can't blame yourself for the past, that you must press on."

Bill nods, grinning, as Rachel stands, moving round to pull Dipper and Mabel into a tight hug, sniffing.

"I'm sorry..." she says, as Mabel looks at them with worry, before returning her Mother's hug, as Dipper squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, also hugging his mom close.

Bill tilts his head, watching them for a moment.

"That weird heavy thing's back," he mumbles, before standing, going to try and stop the three, only for Ford to grab his wing.

"Don't... Just give them some time," Ford says.

"It started the weird heavy feeling."

"Bill," Stan states, Bill looking over to find Stan crooking a finger at him.

Bill goes round, crouching so he can hear.

"It's human stuff, idiot."

Bill doesn't manage to dodge the forehead-flick, though it sends him reeling back in surprise, as Ford chuckles, Stan grinning back as Richmond raises a brow, Bill cursing under his breath as he straightens, frowning at the pair of old men...

 

It's Rachel who helps Dipper with adjusting to the final part of being the Forest King.

In this case, it's taking the seat of the old man now preserved in the soil forever more.

Dipper has his wings out, clenching Rachel's hands tightly with his own as Bill calmly floats alongside them, the rest of the family following like a small procession, that grows with the deeper they go into the forest, Sean soon galloping in, as they reach the tree.

"May I?" Bill chuckles, offering a hand, "You must be seated, before you make your first proclamation."

Dipper waits for a nod from Richmond, before flying up to the throne, one hand holding his Mother's, as Bill holds the other.

Once seated, Dipper lets himself rearrange his wings so they're lying comfortably over the back of the throne, feeling the way the forest's magic leans into him as he sits there.

It's... _Intoxicating_ , but he knows it isn't his.

He's scared of ending up like his Grandfather.

Even if he could even call that manipulative _Human_ such a thing.

It's Ford's small nod that has him able to speak.

"I am not a Prince, not a King, just... I'm just Dipper Pines, so... _Hi_ , I guess?..." he attempts, internally shying away as he feels how his words out loud are translated and transferred to the rest of the forest with his magic. "What I want, is for my Home to be safe. For those who live here to be happy. Therefore, I promise I'll do whatever I must to protect the Forest and the Creatures who live here as a whole. Even if Humans try to attack us, if there is fire and Chaos..." Dipper glances at Bill with that, "I'd willingly give away my own freedom and magic to protect all of this. Because it's my Home, because those who live here are my Friends and Family... So... If there ever is trouble, tell the Forest, and I will hear, as the Forest is kinda like the eldest member of our family, if you think about it; it is from the forest that everyone has come, that Humans even emerged with, so... Yeah. I can't think of anything else to say, really..."

Bill grins, as Dipper finds himself getting an arm full of Mabel and a face full of Mabel's hair as she grabs him in a hug, Dipper laughing softly.

The winds seem to imitate him, as the creatures start cheering, Dipper enjoying the feeling as though the forest itself is gently embracing him.

There's the sound of cracking, Dipper looking to see in surprise.

The bark of the tree, a hidden, broken and mottled brown beneath the ivy, breaks away, revealing the soft, newer layers of bark beneath, which was a warm golden-brown...

 

Several hours later, Sean's dragging the Pines family into the celebrations, a smaller, carved version of the throne to one side of the clearing the celebration was held in.

Dipper proves his point, by chuckling and locating the new Gnome Queen.

"I don't think I should sit here, it's a seat for a type of royalty, after all," Dipper grins.

She looks at him with total awe, as she accepts Dipper's hand.

"Oh yeah! Also, since I don't want to force everyone to get their clothes or fur muddy when tired," Dipper smiles, as vines grow up from the sides of the "throne" to curve around half the clearing, as Mabel laughs in joy.

It's like a fairytale ending...

 

_Though Fairytales aren't always as beautiful as they are at first glance..._


	19. Growth

It starts with small changes in Dipper; he still grows, but it’s slower than Mabel, so by their fifteenth Mabel is a good five centimetres taller than Dipper. His tastes change as he grows used to the amount of magic inside him.

 

But, then there are further changes; Dipper started getting antsy in Spring, as Bill starts getting a bit more possessive than he otherwise would.

This get proven when Dipper doesn’t come down for breakfast and Mabel goes upstairs to find Dipper straddling Bill as their making out.

“Guys! You’re making us late!” Mabel whines, frowning.

Dipper looks at her, pouting.

“Mabel!” he complains, blushing.

“I mean, I don’t mind seeing some boy-on-boy since I’m Pan, but get up and get dressed, we have to leave in ten minutes!”

Dipper’s eyes widen as the time is mentioned, quickly using his wings to jump off Bill as he grabs fresh clothing - thankfully, Bill influenced the idea of Dipper keeping up with his washing, so neither of them had to deal with Dipper’s dirty clothing.

(Plus it meant Bill got to see him in something new everyday…)

 

Then, part way through school, Mabel sees Bill watching Dipper from a rooftop with a telescope.

Of course, she stays quiet, waiting until break to hunt him down…

Only to find him and Dipper snogging just off site.

At that point, she gives up, heading back into their High school’s grounds to locate Pacifica… (And maybe make out with her herself…)

 

As the twins reached seventeen years, Bill and Dipper turning _very_ official as hormones resulted in Dipper practically climbing into Bill’s lap every time he saw him, though then mating season swung round and Ford found Bill being dragged to his doorstep by Mabel and Richmond themselves.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Dipper’s in heat, I am _not_ listening to my seventeen-year-old son getting shagged into the nest he’s made of our stuff in his room," Richmond growls.

Bill lets out an annoyed growl, eyes black and fringe tinted red.

"Dipper's _mine_ and he _needs_ it!" Bill rages, trying the claw his way free.

"Nest?" Ford frowns.

"Yup! The whole nine yards! Blankets, water bottles, my jacket included!" Bill calls, "Now let me _go_!"

"No!" Richmond practically yells.

Ford groans, as he remembers something.

"Please tell me you left him with someone..."

Mabel looks at Richmond, as Bill folds his arms grumpily.

"Rachel's out shopping."

Ford curses.

 

They find Dipper buried in his blankets, watching the door with tears running down his face as he clutches Mabel's favourite jumper and Bill's tailed jacket to his face, before throwing himself at Bill as his wings stretch out, whimpering and whining as Bill quickly tugs him back into his nest, which had long feathers from Diper's wings as a central sort of cushion. Bill wrapped his gold wings wrapping around his Pinetree who's flushed from head to toe.

Ford looks angrily at the pair, as Bill pipes up, obviously already under the affect of the sweet smell in the room.

"Hey, Sixer! either get them out of here or help me move Dipper's nest!" Bill calls.

Ford looks over.

"Why not just teleport?"

"Duh! 'Cause I don't really remember which areas of the forest are safest for stuff like this!"

Dipper drags back Bill's attention with a keening whine, mouth open slightly as he breathes, calming down as Bill starts running a hand down Dipper's spine, assuring him he's there.

Ford, Richmond and Bill end up carrying Dipper, wrapped in his nest like burito, into the forest, setting him up in a little hollow not that far from his throne.

Bill remains there as Dipper grabs Ford's jumper, cuddling up to his nerdy Granduncle with a small purr.

"I think he likes your jumper," Bill grins, as Ford gently cuddles his Grandnephew, before they leave Dipper with Bill, though only once they know for certain that Bill is going to not screw the hormone-blinded 17 year old.

"What about if he screws me?!" Bill calls back.

He gets a glare in reply.

"If looks could kill..." he mutters...

 

Mabel arrives at their hideout the next morning to find Bill still fully clothed as Dipper's cuddled into his chest.

"Scrapbookortunity!" she hisses, grinning as she pulls out her camera...

She then helps rehydrate the Starling, as well as feed him.

"Good?" she asks.

"Yup! Thanks, Shooting Star!" Bill grins.

 

When Dipper's heat finishes, the first thing he does is panic over his actions and apologizing to Bill and the others for turning out to be so meek yet demanding.

Bill had laughed and carried Dipper back to the Pines' residence in his nest like a Dipperito again, before cuddling Dipper in front of the TV for a whole 3 hours.

 

So, from then on, with each heat, Dipper went to the forest. Sometimes they would be visited by others, as Bill helped Dipper build his nest and get comfy as he stayed with his soulmate.

 

But...

Things weren't always perfect.

Dipper was already getting enough taunts and lip from choosing to hide his wings.

But then a group of bullies go for Dipper.

Dipper automatically uses his vines, smashing open the linoleum floor as he knocks them aside, running away as he senses the vines being shoved aside as he's chased after, hearing wings flapping as he quickly uses his vines to increase speed.

Then the window smashes.

"Oi! Pinetree!" Bill calls.

Dipper jumps, Bill quickly yanking him out of the way...

A moment later, the fire alarms go off as Dipper's carried gently down to the nearest entrance.

Twenty minutes later, Mabel's thoroughly scolding the pair outside the Principle's Office, Bill floating with Dipper in his lap, petting the terrified teen.

"They were trying to hurt Dipper, I reacted appropriately."

""Still! You don't just set people's hair on fire!"

"I thought he wanted to be a real skinhead?" Bill smirks.

Mabel stares at him at a moment, before facepalming, as the door opens.

The Principal takes one step, looks up, sees Bill...

Then takes a step back and closes his office door again with an "I need a drink..."

Bill turns to Mabel, as she just sighs and orders the pair to go straight home whilst she talks about the situation with the Principal in their place...

(That was the one time Dipper got a detention for destroying school property... Which oddly fixed itself three hours after "the Incident" as it ended up rumoured... The exact time Bill was told that would mean less cuddle time next Monday as Dipper served detention...)


	20. Will You Trust Me?

Dipper can feel it when Bill starts changing, getting even more restless as people start to notice their abilities, when they start to notice the forest...

...When they start to _wake up_.

It starts simply, with Ford and Fiddleford being turned away from the Greasy Diner with the people threatening them.

Next, Dipper and Mabel are expelled, Pacifica following shortly after when she tries confronting the Principle about it.

They star finding it harder to live in Gravity Falls, as rumours start spreading about Bill being serial killer and Dipper being a sociopath, when Mabel starts being called retarded and Pacifica gets kicked out her home after announcing her engagement to Mabel after dating for so long.

It hurts even more when Dipper finds a gnome nailed to a tree outside, when the deer hunted in the forest start having the useless bones from their carcasses dumped on their doorstep.

Then...

The storm breaks.

People march on their house after Toby Determined has been found dead, Bill knew it was a accident that Toby had, yet the people of the town were already blind with anger.

So, they run to the forest, hearing the calls for it to be set on fire.

That stops Dipper in his tracks, at the boarder, as Mabel and Pacifica try to drag him away.

Mabel screams when they open fire.

Dipper's head whips over as he sees Pacifica clutching her side.

Time seems to slow...

...As Dipper's eyes...

... _Turn Green._

 

Bill senses it, letting go of his grip on the old men with his magic as he runs back to see Dipper standing at the forest edge, wings spread as vines and green light have shot out of the ground.

"Shit!" he curses, " _Dipper_!"

Grabbing Dipper's shoulder, his eyes widen as he sees the way Dipper's not even conscious.

Wrapping his arms around him, Bill pulls the glowing starling-boy close as his wings glow, determination buried in him as he calls upon his power to funnel away the worst of the energy in Dipper's.

It only starts letting up as Bill realises they're pulling from the forest.

_I need to do something! Anything!_

Bill's teeth are gritted as he raises his head, quickly healing Pacifica and lending energy to all the creatures of the forest, before realising exactly _how much energy_ is going through him.

He also remembers what Ford had whispered to Stan about; the barrier.

"Whelp, looks like that plan's happening," he says softly.

His grip on Dipper tightens as he _lets rip_...

 

_Dipper is floating in a void, when black hands take his._

_Bill floats before him, in his triangular form._

_"What's happening?"_

_Dipper's voice, though quiet, echoes in the void, neither black, nor white, nor any colour in between, yet all at once._

_"You're close to death if we don't use all the engery you're burning up. I'm trying to act as a filter, but that's not going to work for long..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Bill chuckles softly._

_"I'm going to have to do that plan I had for Gravity Falls, all those years ago."_

_"What plan?" Dipper asks, terrified._

_Bill looks him in the eye, many feelings inside._

_"Weirdmaggedon; the Start of the End for the world as we know it."_

_Dipper's emotions flow to Bill, who gives a slightly hysterical laugh._

_"They should still follow me; this is Fate, after all, plus I've kinda been checking in behind your back, to ensure I don't get overthrown.." Bill gently pulls Dipper closer, tip resting on Dipper's forehead._

_"Don't forget, whatever happens, you are my perfect starling."_

_Dipper nods, as he sniffs._

_"So, I get to meet your friends, at last? After all those bedtime stories?" he asks shakily._

_Bill nods, before everything turns_ white...

 

The ground rumbles, as Ford's eyes widen in realization.

"No! Stop!"

His next sentence is cut off as everything turns white, a wall of air shaking everything, before settling, as the sky cuts open.

Bill is floating, having returned to his triangular form, as he cradles an unconscious Dipper close, both glowing with magic.

 

 _" **Gravity Falls...** **YoU JuSt FuCkEd Up...**_ " Bill growls, red and white with his anger, as more Demons emerge from the cut-open sky.

The attackers scream, torches and pitchforks dropped in their attempts to flee as Bill encases them in a forcefield.

What makes him hesitate, however, is the sight of the crying child who's mother is gripping tightly to them, as well as the sight of Wendy's younger brothers.

His colour turns back to it's usual yellow, expression blank.

"Now, what to do with **_you_...** " he mutters, as a black pyramid rises from the earth at the heart of the town, the Forest glowing as a small forcefield seems to protect iit a Weirdness Waves rain down...


	21. Settling In

Bill ends up having most the town go back to their usual lives; the Fearamid can run itself, all he required were people to act as Guards, so he went for those he trusted most.

The Pines family had been easy to deal with, Bill finding little trouble in giving them a mental map of the place, even if he had to key Ford's into a physical map since the stubborn old man refused to let Bill inside his mind.

Of course, he lets the other demons celebrate getting out of the Mindscape, as Dipper finally wakes up.

"Bill?" he asks, before his eyes widen, looking around with his mouth open in wonder, shock, and a healthy dose of fear at the new location.

"We are in my Fearamid, you don't need to be scared," Bill chuckles, as Dipper calms down, Bill moving to shift into his human form.

It's Dipper's soft arms that stop him.

"It's been too long since I've seen this form of yours..." he chuckles, cuddling into Bill's side, "I like it, too."

Bill smirks, as Teeth strolls up.

"Hey, is this your Human?!" they ask.

"Oh yeah, introductions! Heh, thanks, Teeth!" Bill floats up, Dipper following him, as Bill claps his hands.

"Everyone, this is my soulmate, Mason "Dipper" Richmond Pines, Dipper, meet my friends! Teeth, Pyronica, 8Ball, Kryptos, Xanthar, Paci-fire, Keyhole, Hectorgon and Amorphous Shape! Then, of course, these are the Eye-bats! They're the swarm out of all my hench maniacs!" Bill grins.

"Wow!" Dipper smiles, swooping down to look, "I remember you all from Bill's stories! You're so cool!" Dipper grins, before landing in front of Keyhole, "Even you, in your own way!"

Keyhole starts spluttering as Pyronica squeals.

"Oh my 'Lotl! You're so cute!" she squeals, spinning Dipper round, before grinning as she leans in close.

"You haven't happened to have some "special time" with him, yet?" she smirks.

Dipper blushes.

"Sadly the closest we get is during Heats and even then my family get protective..." he whines, drooping.

"Aww! You poor thing! Let Auntie Pyra deal with it!" she grins.

"I believe that kind of stuff is a thing you shouldn't try controlling, Pyr," Bill frowns, stretching an arm to pull a clueless Dipper close away, though he pauses when Xanthar leans over and sniffs Dipper, before rumbling softly.

Dipper smiles as his magic translates.

"Thank you! Bill kind of helped me with that," Dipper smiles.

Xanthar makes a questioning noise, as Dipper laughs softly.

"Well, I liked bathing in Sean's lake - he's a Kelpie, by the way - but then Bill got pouty after we became an official couple, so he literally used his magic to carve me my own bathing pond..." Dipper chuckles, as he finds himself fitting in well with the demons; like the forest creatures, sometimes a small amount of kindness and strength can go a long way.

Even if, at first, they can seem like total assholes.

...Like Hectorgon and Kryptos...

... _Especially_ Kryptos.

 

Bill notices when Dipper starts getting more interested in his feathers, blinking away the ehaustion of the day.

"Hey! Pinetree! how about we have a little private celebration of our own?!" bill grins, quickly dragging Dipper from the Hall into a corridor.

Throwing open a door, Bill reveals a plush bedroom in purples and blues and golds, shifting into his human form with a grin.

"What celebration?" Dipper asks, confused.

Bill hums, pulling Dipper into a deep kiss.

"Well, I could give you a tour, despite there being a map in your head and people about... We can sit on the balcony and I can show you what I want to do to help our little kingdom - it is now, so of course I'm going to have to sort out a few things..." bill leans in close, "Or~... We could do something I know Pyronica was asking you about...?"

Dipper's cheeks turn red.

"U- O-ok..." he says, before giving a meek smile, going on tiptoe to peck Bill's lip, arms wrapping around Bill as with one flap of his wings, he's got his legs wrapped around Bill's waist with a more coy smile, "I like the first option... Please."

Bill chuckles, as he tugs Dipper's head down for another kiss...

 

" _WOAH_!" Mabel exclaims, now in her and her friends' room, Grenda and Candy following a short distance behind, "Look at how awesome this is!"

"Oh my god! Look at that!" Grenda runs forwards, stopping by an ultra-sized vanity table, the top of which was coated in alternate musks, perfumes and deodrants, the draws filled with multiple colours and types of make up.

Candy's squeal from a side room has them running through to find a spa-like bathroom, three tubs lined up neatly with various hair and cleansing products lining the shelves.

"Oh my _gooooood_!" Candy fangirls.

"Looks like you're enjoying it all."

The girls give squeals of shock at the sudden presence, turning to find a laughing demon, bright pink with curling flames coming up from her body.

"Oh my god! So chique!" Mabel exclaims.

The demon laughs.

"Oh my 'Lotl! You're a riot!" she laughs, revealing pointed canines, "I can see why Bill decided to hang around instead of just kidnapping his Starling to the forest or something!"

"Eh?" Candy asks.

Only she seems to notice the thing about Dipper.

"You like the stuff I found for you?" she smirks, "Bill believes a spell or two can solve everything, though I know first hand how good a relaxing bath can be!" she grins.

Her form shifts, pink skin paling as her hair hides her face, horns receding into her head.

A moment later, the girls are standing before the real-life version of Jessica Rabbit.

"Now then, I'm bored; shall we play?" she grins.

Candy gets over her thoughts at that.

"SLEEPOVER!" the girls squeal, before rushing around to arrange everything.

"Hey! One moment! I'll just locate Pacifica and Wendy; the only reason Pacifica isn't in this room is because we're saving your actual room for _after_ your wedding, plus it evens out numbers if Wendy, Pacifica and I are sharing a room whilst you three are, even if I don't so much sleep as feed off the hearts of men but that's just being a hot Succubus , no?" she smirks, before gliding out of the room...


	22. Plans and a Proposal

Bill was checking his suit, a week after their arrival; Bill had had to magically impose day and night to match with the outside world, for the sake of the Forest, so days and time still existed, just not really affecting anything that much.

He finds Richmond and Rachel talking in their own room, Bill feeling ever so slightly bad for interrupting.

Though it's not like they can continue later...

"Excuse me, but I have a question~!" he grins.

"Eh? Bill?" Rachel asks, before clapping her hands together, "Oh! We were just talking! It's fine!"

Richmond frowns, before sighing.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Well, I'm a King right now, and I was wondering~..." Bill hums, moving closer, "Would I be allowed to marry Dipper? Ah, I should really remember to watch my words; _do I have your blessing_ to marry Dipper?"

Rachel's grin widens, as it becomes obvious where the twin's excitement-reaction had come from, as Richmond straightens in a very Ford-ish tone.

"As long as he says yes, without magic or his heat in the way."

Bill bow slightly.

"Thank you!" he grins, "I'll be throwing a party, then propose! Now! Where did I leave Mabel..."

Bill darts from the room, the pair hearing an excited squeal echoing down the corridor with a roaring " _THEY SAID **YEEEEES**_!"

Rachel chuckles.

"How fast they grow..." she smiles.

"Gonna tear his balls off if he ever hurts him, though..." Richmond grumbles, returning to his cooling cup of coffee...

 

Dipper's eyes are wide as he follows Mabel, dressed in a purple silk evening gown that reached his feet, on which silver sandals sit, slapping against the floor as he scampers after Mabel, who was dressed in a pink and bronze version of Dipper's outfit, though she'd also managed to add some sparkles into her feathers just by a blend of shampoo and uncontrollable amounts of glitter.

"Come on!" she laughs, Dipper's surprise morphing into joy as his sister's mood infected him, laughing with her as they enter the hall...

 

Bill sits in his throne, foot jiggling as his impatience run through him, Pyronica and Pacifica talking nearby after Pacifica had thoroughly drilled him over how much he values Dipper.

He practically flips out of his seat with the speed he gets up upon seeing Dipper enter the room.

"Dipper!" he grins, running over to the pair, "Oh, Pacifica's _that_ way," he thumbs, "But hey! Dipper! What do you think?!" Bill grins.

Dipper laughs lightly.

"Well, it's certainly raised everyone's spirits!" he replies, "What's it for?"

Bill grins, gently kissing Bill's forehead.

"I'll tell you towards the end~..." Bill purrs in Dipper's ear, purring at the sight of the blush as Dipper's wings flap lightly.

"S-so..." Dipper smiles, "It's a surprise?"

Bill grins.

"Yes," he replies, mentally checking to see if the ring was still in its box in his pocket; Pyronica, Rachel and Mabel had tag-teamed to get the proposal to at least follow Human customs - Human proposal, _hopefully_ Demonic wedding, seeing as _no way is Bill entering a church_.

 

The night goes relatively smoothly, even if Paci-Fire accidentally gets thrown by Teeth into the buffet table so the punch flips onto his head... Which turns out to have been spiked too, though thankfully Dipper had stuck to the squash...

Mabel, though...

"DIIIIPpeeeerrrrrrrr...."

Dipper tries to maintain a straight face as his sister flops on top of him.

"DAAnce with MEEEE?!" she whines.

"S-sure..." Dipper squeaks, letting Mabel tug him to the dance floor, as Pacifica moves to Bill's side.

"...A little help?" Pacifica asks, propping her hand on her hip.

"If it was spiked by who I can guess..." Bill replies, looking over towards a tittering red demon with a black moustache, "I'd say magic won't work..."

"Grrr," Pacifica growls, "Who?"

Bill points, Pacifica recognising the demon with ease.

"URRGH! _HECTORGON_!" she roars, the demon snapping round, before squealing and racing off as Pacifica swoops after him, swan wings expertly increasing her speed...

Bill sighs, seeing this would be a good point, especially since he wanted enough time to get a slow dance in with his new fiancé.

" **Alright!** " he calls, once the twins have had their dance, ttaking advantage of that to move back to the raised platform the throne sat on.

Everyone falls quiet.

" **I'm guessing you're all curious why I threw this party!... Well!** "

Bill locks eyes with Dipper, stretching out a hand.

"Dipper?"

Dipper smiles, hurrying over.

"Bill?"

Bill takes a breath.

"When I first came here, I was planning on being inhuman in my methods of take over; I was _desperate_ to follow my instincts and try to claim what I thought of as mine; us Demons are _very_ possessive, like you know from how clingy I can get."

Bill lets his lips quirk at that, as Dipper chuckles, nodding his agreement.

"But, despite how much of an idiot I can be, and being sappy like this only _you_ can make me do... You stayed! You didn't try getting rid of me, you were the reason I could gain a human form... You enabled me to have a heart, something we Demons are generally born without. So..."

Bill pulls out the ring with his free hand, as he crouches, Dipper's eyes widening in shock.

"Will you marry me?"

Dipper looks at Mabel when she gives a loud whoop, flushing.

"I... Oh my god..." Dipper stumbles, before taking a breath, as a grin stretches across his face, tearing up, "Oh my god, holy _shit_ I was not expecting this..."

"We can plan it out how we want," Bill chuckles, subtly refocusing his beloved.

"Yes..." he starts nodding vigorously, as clapping and cheers echoes round, "Yes, of course!"

Bill grins, throwing himself up to kiss Dipper, slipping the ring he had onto his finger.

"I kinda took the liberty of using a moon lizard's eye for the centrepiece, plus I wanted to get it engraved and didn't use magic 'cause that's _lazy_ and you are kind of my cute Queen..." Bill starts, Dipper raising a brow at the rambling, until he just yanks Bill into another kiss.

"You've been nervous?" he grins.

"Y-yeah.." Bill replies, embarrassed as he buries his face in Dipper's hair, before pulling back.

"Well! How about a dance!" Bill grins, "First dance as an official, gonna-get-wed couple..."

Dipper laughs, wiping away the tears still in his eyes, as he takes Bill's hand, a slow dance playing as Bill and he are soon sweeping around the floor...

(Later on they have quite an entertaining celebration of their own... But that will lie elsewhere...)

 

* * *

 

By the way, for all of you, I finally drew our cute residential couple!!

They're over on my DA, if you wanna check it out! https://purpleflamecat.deviantart.com/

Also, if I forgot to say, for all you Sinners for E-Rated stuff...

https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390964/chapters/32511636 _**Boom.**_ Have fun! XD


End file.
